A Culpa Parte II
by Lady Ligeia
Summary: "Você quer poder, não é? Posso te dar isso que tanto quer." Poder por vingança... Falando assim parecia fácil, mas não era. Eu segui meus instintos, confiei em Vergil e tudo parecia estar dando certo, mas ainda falta algo... VergilxOC
1. Capítulo I

_**A CULPA - PARTE II

* * *

**_

**Notas: **

- Depois de quase um ano depois eu voltei muahahaha, diretamente do inferno com a continuação de "A Culpa" xDDD Desculpem pela demora, mas não estava inspirada e tinha outras fics pra terminar ^^ Mas agora eu espero continuar postando com freqüência.

- A primeira parte pode ser lida no meu outro perfil (link direto aqui neste perfil mesmo)

- Devil May Cry pertence à CAPCOM;

- Taria é minha criação...

- a fic começa alguns meses depois do final da primeira parte e acredito que terminará depois dos eventos do DMC4 ^^

- a censura fica como T, mas pode vir a mudar caso me dê algum surto de perversidade (6)

- Qualquer problema com a cronologia, adoraria saber. Eu escrevi a primeira parte há um bom tempo e numa época que não era muito familiarizada com DMC, então podem aparecer erros ainda hoje.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Olhei para fora e percebi que já escurecia. Incrível como o tempo poderia passar rápido quando se encontrava algo interessante. Eu me espreguicei na poltrona e levantei, caminhando até meu quarto no final daquele corredor. A semana havia sido cansativa e ainda tentava encontrar maneiras de me divertir. Engraçado como o meu conceito de diversão havia mudado nos últimos meses desde o dia que decidi aceitar quem eu era. Ao chegar ao meu quarto liguei o abajur no criado-mudo, joguei o livro na cama e comecei a tirar minha roupa, ansiosa por um banho revigorante; foi quando ouvi um estranho barulho vindo do banheiro. Já estava praticamente nua e sabia que alguém me observava. Suspirei, pois sabia quem poderia ser...

- Alice, o que está fazendo aqui de novo? – perguntei mantendo a calma para Alice, que desta vez decidira aparecer em sua forma adulta.

Se existia algo que me irritava era essa mudança física de Alice. Com o tempo percebi que não havia muito de delicado naquela criança. Era só uma mortal desejando satisfazer seus desejos e vaidade vendendo a alma para o demônio. Em troca ela poderia transformar-se em adulta quando quisesse... Seduzir presas fáceis. Infelizmente, aquilo não dava certo comigo. Na verdade, ela quase não aparecia em sua forma adulta para mim; talvez ela gostasse de ser mimada como criança. Afinal de contas, ela era apenas uma criança mimada.

- Observando você – Alice falou num tom despojado. Parecia estar fazendo algo tão normal.

- Eu posso ver isso. E naturalmente, tentando me enganar. Eu não senti sua presença.

Dei às costas para Alice e peguei o roupão pendurado. Escutei seus passos atrás de mim e quando a olhei já havia se transformado numa doce menininha de sete anos. Como aquilo me irritava.

- Pensei que você fosse gostar de me ver aqui, como adulta – ela completou com um olhar malicioso.

- Você não é adulta para mim. Não se esqueça que a conheci primeiramente em sua forma infantil. Então... – suspirei – E além do mais, você me chamava de mãe.

- Você está certa. Desculpe – Alice me abraçou com força e logo em seguida correu para fora do quarto. Eu fiquei olhando alguns segundos o vazio ainda tentando compreender o que se passava com aquela menina.

- Dane-se – falei voltando para o banheiro. Desta vez tomaria um banho em paz...

Tantas coisas aconteciam ao meu redor e eram nestes momentos que podia parar para pensar nos meus atos. Enquanto observava a espuma na banheira pensei se as coisas poderiam realmente dar certo. Era algo estranho pensar sobre isso depois de meses naquela casa, mas, ás vezes, eu pensava se teria alguma chance em conquistar o que me fora negado por tanto tempo. Parecia tão distante, apesar de Vergil negar piamente isto. Constantemente meu diálogo com Vergil, o diálogo que iniciara minha nova vida, voltava em minha mente. Era como um lembrete do que havia me tornado. Por que era claro, a Taria de antes não existia mais.

"_Você quer poder, não é? Posso te dar isso que tanto quer."_

Poder por vingança... Falando assim parecia fácil, mas não era. Eu segui meus instintos, confiei em Vergil e tudo parecia estar dando certo, mas ainda falta algo. Eu sinto um vazio dentro de mim que não consigo explicar, e tenho certeza que ele acabaria me censurando se explicasse o que se passava comigo. Falaria algo distante como:

"_Isso é normal. É parte do treinamento. Logo tudo ficará claro para você"_

Vergil... Tão diferente de Dante. Isso eu não poderia negar. Muitos falariam que ele era cruel e frio. E sim, ele realmente não se importava com pequenas coisas, mas não conseguia ser indiferente, se fosse não estaria ali.

Se fosse indiferente não perderia seu tempo comigo.

- Talvez ele vá me matar... Quando não for mais útil – suspirei desaparecendo na banheira.

O que adiantaria? As dúvidas não desapareceriam tentando se afogar na banheira.

Voltei à superfície e sai da banheira molhando o chão de mármore branco. Ao chegar no quarto me assustei ao notar um vestido preto de cetim na cama.

- Não acredito... Alice, sua pirralha. Você entrou aqui de novo sem minha permissão.

Mesmo assim não pude deixar de rir ao olhar o vestido cuidadosamente colocado na cama. E mesmo não gostando deste tipo de roupa, o coloquei.

Olhei-me no espelho e percebi que a cicatriz no ombro feita pela espada Yamato ainda não havia cicatrizado totalmente. Vergil me ferira em uma luta de tal forma, que era provável que aquilo fora feito somente para seu prazer sádico em ver qualquer pessoa subjugada perante seu poder. De qualquer forma, não poderia fazer muita coisa e logo desapareceria.

Joguei meus cabelos para trás num coque, peguei o pequeno livro velho que estava lendo e sai pela porta em direção à sala de estar. Não esperava encontrar Vergil, pois este havia saído pela manhã sem avisar quando voltaria e aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: aquela mente estava planejando algo. Mas era melhor assim. Pelo menos poderia ler em paz na frente da lareira.

Parei na metade do caminho ao sentir sua presença - Vergil voltara - Suspirei profundamente, esperando que trouxesse boas notícias. Desci às escadas, sem mudar meu caminho, pois ele só poderia estar na sala de estar, mas parei antes de chegar à porta da sala ao sentir algo diferente. Ele não estava sozinho. Alice estava com ele, mas apesar de ouvir a voz infantil, não parecia a presença de uma criança. E eu ainda achava que já poderia ter visto tudo relacionado com aquela menina.

Pude escutar, enquanto caminhava até a porta da sala, a voz doce e delicada de Alice conversando com Vergil. Poderia ser uma filha pedindo algo para o pai ausente, mas não era este o tom de voz da pequena. Poderia soar doentio, mesmo sabendo que ela não era uma simples criança, mas a menina provocava Vergil, da mesma maneira que uma mulher poderia provocá-lo. Sacudi a cabeça tentando ignorar as falas da menina e apareci na porta da sala fingindo não ter ouvido nada.

Alice, que estava ajoelhada na frente de Vergil, apoiando as mãos de criança em seus joelhos, levantou-se rapidamente ao me ver e sorriu alegremente.

- Você colocou o vestido!

Alice correu até mim e disse:

- Eu gostei. Ficou bonita e parece uma dama. É assim que tem que ficar sempre e não daquele jeito masculino.

- Eu não posso lutar de vestido, querida – falei sorrindo de forma afetada.

Vergil, que até então fitava sua espada Yamato, olhou para nossa direção e falou com o costumeiro olhar arrogante:

- Alice, por que você não vai para seu quarto?

Alice, pude perceber, fuzilou Vergil com o olhar antes de sair da sala batendo os pés. Vergil não disse nada até ouvir uma porta sendo batida com violência.

- Por que não se senta?

- Claro – respondi indiferente sentando na poltrona oposta a ele.

- Preciso falar com você, Taria.

_Como eu imaginava... _


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II

* * *

**

- É engraçado como humanos podem ser tão fracos. Muitos passam a vida toda fingindo que demônios não existem, mas outros, por ambição, acabam pedindo por ajuda no final.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – perguntei curiosa.

_Por que ele sempre tinha que usar esse tom misterioso?_

- Eu conheci um humano que vendeu sua alma em troca de poder, na minha última visita à cidade.

- E?

- Ele me mostrou alguns livros interessantes e possivelmente vai me ajudar no meu plano. Sozinho ele não conseguiria o que quer.

- E por que você acha que ele o ajudaria? Suponho que não tenha dito quem era para um estranho... – falei ainda desconfiada.

- Não ainda. Mas pretendo explicar alguns detalhes.

Vergil ficou calado olhando sua espada, até que perdi a paciência e disse entediada:

- E você não respondeu minha pergunta: como acha que esse estranho vai ajudá-lo? Aliás, ele tem nome?

- Arkham. Ele é inteligente e decidido com eu. Parece a pessoa certa para contar no futuro.

Vergil era tão confiante, que nem parecia ser ainda um jovem como eu. Sacudi a cabeça ainda sem entender como ele aceitaria ajuda de um estranho.

- Não sei... Não parece certo confiar em um estranho agora. Mesmo que não exista um plano... Espere um pouco. Você está pensando em alguma coisa que não me disse ainda.

- Sim – Vergil sorriu. – Eu pensei em algo, mas nada que possa compartilhar no momento.

Ele se levantou se dirigindo até a porta, e eu fiz o mesmo, ainda querendo mais respostas.

- Então por que me disse de Arkham? Não sei como poderia ser útil já que você está me negando informação.

Ele não se virou na minha direção e apenas disse com a frieza de sempre:

- Não faça perguntas demais. Não serviria para nada no momento. Você terá sua parte no plano...

Eu fiquei parada na entrada da sala vendo Vergil se distanciar. Não era possível que ele fosse me deixar curiosa e aflita daquela forma.

- Tenho algo para você – Vergil falou repentinamente, voltando a caminhar até mim.

- Dê um jeito na Alice.

- Jeito? O que quer dizer?

- Mostre seu lugar; porque aparentemente ela se esqueceu qual é ele. Tenho certeza que aquela garota não está irritando somente a mim.

Eu ri de forma zombeteira.

- Eu pensarei em algo.

- Nada muito violento. Eu pretendo usá-la no futuro contra Dante.

- Dante?

_Fazia tempo que não ouvia aquele nome._

- Surpresa?

- Um pouco.

Vergil me analisou por alguns segundos – talvez procurando algum sinal de que ainda me preocupava com seu irmão. – antes de encerrar o assunto:

- Pelo menos ela te manterá ocupada até algo maior.

- Como se fosse realmente interessante. Eu espero que ela sirva para algo, mas enfim, eu vou resolver esse pequeno problema de disciplina – falei ironicamente, saindo da sala e subindo as escadas.

Alice estava na porta de seu quarto olhando tristemente para mim, mas eu a ignorei fechando a porta ao passar. Só refletiria nesse problema pela manhã. Ainda pensava no humano chamado Arkham e no que Vergil poderia estar planejando, e não gostava muito de admitir, comecei a pensar também em Dante. Eu sabia da existência dos amuletos dados para os gêmeos e não precisava da explicação de Vergil para saber que ele logo clamaria a jóia do irmão. Era preciso para ganhar o poder de Sparda... Afinal, era o que Vergil mais queria; assim como eu também desejava...

Suspirei, tirando a roupa dada por Alice.

_Eu preciso procurar Dante... Ver como o outro mestiço anda é uma boa idéia._

Sim, seria o melhor a se fazer no momento. Pelo menos não me sentiria tão excluída do que se passava na mente de Vergil e ainda poderia deixá-lo curioso com a notícia. Não precisava esperar a ordem do mestiço, afinal de contas, eu também tinha meus motivos para estar ali e não seria ele que me impediria de fazer o que desejava.

- Vamos ver o que você anda aprontando, Dante. Ainda sem saber que o irmão está vivo...

* * *

Mal havia clareado quando me levantei da cama e me troquei sem perder muito tempo. Vesti as minhas usuais calças pretas e coloquei uma jaqueta de couro por cima da blusa branca para me proteger do frio matinal. Desci pela janela do meu quarto para não despertar muita atenção de Vergil ou Alice, que possivelmente sentiriam minha presença.

Aproveitei que era cedo para caminhar sem pressa pelas ruas desertas daquele bairro afastado e quando cheguei ao centro da cidade já era quase oito da manhã. Ao alcançar a frente da loja _Devil May Cry,_ parei um pouco para pensar em como seria esse encontro depois de tudo que havia passado entre nós dois. Dante era como um irmão para mim, mas infelizmente as coisas haviam caminhado por rumos diferentes do esperado. Mas, no momento, não existia muita coisa a ser feita... Suspirei tentando abrir a porta: estava fechada.

Caminhei para trás e fiquei olhando a loja, fazendo minha presença ser sentida pelo caçador de demônios, e esperando que ele viesse até o lado de fora para encarar a fonte da força. Depois de alguns minutos, como imaginado, escuto o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Abro um sorriso de prazer ao ver Dante aparecer do lado de fora, sua espada Rebellion estava presa nas costas e ele parecia irritado por ter sido trazido até fora. Mas ele ainda não sabia que era eu que estava ali; e foi quando decidi me revelar.

Sai de um dos cantos e falei para Dante, que ao ouvir minha voz virou-se assustado na minha direção.

- Dante, quanto tempo...

Primeiramente ele apenas me olhou, acho que chocado o suficiente com a minha súbita aparição.

- Não pode ser possível. Taria? – ele falou depois de alguns segundos. – Onde você estava todo esse tempo?

- Não muito longe, receio dizer.

- O que está fazendo? Por que não voltou? Pensei que estaria morta.

- Por quê? Por acaso pensou que não daria conta de viver sozinha?

- Não é isso – Dante respondeu me censurando. – Eu fiquei preocupado. Mas tem algo diferente em você... Não vai me dizer o que está fazendo?

- Eu estou passando por várias provas. Aprendendo a viver... – falei rindo zombeteiramente.

- Tem algo estranho. Onde está a Taria que eu conhecia?

- Felizmente, ela está morta para você. Consegui mudar, enfrentar meus medos e, enfim, quase que falo demais.

- Onde você está vivendo? Não é entre os humanos. Isso eu tenho certeza.

- Você é inteligente, Dante. Claro que não poderia estar vivendo com os humanos... Mas não posso falar onde estou.

Dante me encarou pro alguns segundos antes de dizer balançando a cabeça:

- Você está falando de humanos como um demônio.

- Não exagere. Só por que você me decepcionou e agora pareço diferente do que esperava, não quer dizer que me tornei um demônio.

- Certo... Já vi que essa conversa não vai levar há lugar algum. Se não quer falar nada sobre você, porque veio aqui?

_Dante parecia realmente irritado. Talvez por perceber que não era mais a Taria que ele esperava._

- Bem, o real motivo será revelado no momento certo. Por enquanto, você só precisa saber que vim aqui para lhe dizer que não está sozinho... Como pensa que está.

Dante franziu a testa e disse:

- Que merda é essa?

Eu ri. Era engraçado ver Dante sem entender alguma coisa. Ele nunca parava pra pensar no que era dito para ele, por isso duvidava que fosse compreender o que havia dito.

- Tudo em seu tempo.

Virei de costas para Dante e comecei a caminhar de volta pela rua, mas parei ao ouvi-lo dizer:

- E você acha que vou deixar isso quieto?

- Não. Mas também não acho que vai ser idiota o suficiente para me seguir. Você sabe o que isso significaria...

- Eu não posso simplesmente deixar você ir embora assim! Sem nem ao menos explicar o que está acontecendo!

- E o que você vai fazer? – me virei em sua direção e o encarei. – Vai lutar comigo?

Dante calou-se ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Como eu imaginava que faria.

Voltei a caminhar e desta vez não foi interrompida novamente por Dante.

Não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de pena por Dante. Ele nem ao menos imaginava o que poderia estar ocorrendo e desconhecia também o fato do irmão estar vivo. Uma parte de mim queria fingir que não me importava, mas a verdade era que eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas; eu não queria somente ver o que Dante poderia estar fazendo... Não, eu queria era saber se o mestiço estava bem. Apenas checar.

Mas esse tipo de coisa precisava desaparecer. Não seria bom para o que poderia ocorrer, precisava forçar-me a aceitar o que estava se passando. Logo, nem mesmo eu reconheceria a Taria que havia sido reinventada.

* * *

Como imaginado, Dante não havia tentado me seguir e fazendo um caminho maior e mais complicado consegui chegar à mansão sem maiores surpresas. Infelizmente, minha partida pela manhã havia despertado a curiosidade dos outros residentes da casa: Vergil e Alice. Assim que pisei meus pés no hall escutei a voz da criança ressoando distante algo como _"ela chegou"_.

Ignorei completamente o que ouvi e caminhei até as escadas. Quando cheguei ao primeiro andar, ouvi a voz de Vergil atrás de mim.

- O que será que seria tão importante para você desaparecer ainda pela manhã. Aliás, _fugir_ logo de manhã.

- Não sabia que você queria o papel de pai, Vergil – falei num tom malicioso.

- Por mim seria irrelevante onde você estaria, mas Alice me disse uma história interessante. E eu só queria saber se é verdade.

- Onde está ela? – perguntei irritada. Tinha certeza que ninguém me seguira, mas talvez estivesse enganada.

- Não está aqui. Agora, me diga: por que fugir?

- Eu contaria de qualquer jeito, só não sei por que a pressa. De qualquer forma, o que Alice viu?

Vergil subiu às escadas com um olhar irritado e disse:

- Ela a viu fugir pela janela, mas não seguiu por medo de ser descoberta.

- Garotinha esperta. Pelo menos ela não vai estragar a surpresa – falei ironicamente. – Eu fui ver Dante.

Vergil primeiramente me encarou, talvez sem acreditar no que havia dito. Mas depois de alguns segundos, ele caminhou até minha direção e sem me dar tempo de pensar falou friamente agarrando meu pescoço com violência.

- O que você acabou de dizer?

Tentei me soltar, mas naturalmente não estava preparada para aquilo.

- Seu irmão. Mas se tentar me enforcar, não vai saber o motivo.

- Você tem idéia do que fez? Ele sabe que estou aqui?

- Não... – senti minha cabeça encostando-se à parede e a mão de Vergil pressionando mais meu pescoço. – Vergil, esse não é o jeito certo de se começar uma conversa...

- Não estou brincando, Taria.

- Muito menos eu – perdendo minha paciência, comecei a lutar com Vergil e depois de algumas tentativas, consegui soltar-me de sua mão.

- Você é maluco? Eu só disse que fui falar com Dante. Não disse nada fora do normal! Você acha o que? Que eu seria estúpida ao ponto de citar seu nome?

- Mas mesmo assim, é arriscado.

Eu ri da preocupação de Vergil. Mesmo usando seu usual tom frio e distante, eu sabia que estava preocupado.

- Dante não mudou nada de quando conheci. Ele está exatamente do jeito que eu imaginava que estaria.

- E seria...?

- Fraco. Ele continua sendo o lado fraco da família. Só queria constatar isso.

- O que passou pela sua cabeça ao ver meu irmão?

- Nada. Você não pode ver seu irmão ainda, eu pensei que seria útil saber como ele se encontrava. Quem sabe até usar isso a seu favor... Mas acho que me enganei – conclui sarcasticamente.

- Talvez esteja certa sobre Dante. O que ele lhe disse?

- Agora está interessado? – perguntei sem esperar uma resposta. – Nada de útil. Ele aparentava estar preocupado comigo. Queria saber onde estava e sentiu que havia mudado, mas só isso. Eu, por outro lado, percebi que ele continuava o mesmo mestiço de sempre. Sabe... Sua teoria sobre Dante não ter despertado seu lado demoníaco?

- Ele não o despertou?

- Não. Tenho certeza disso. Você sentia e agora eu provei. Talvez algo em seus planos tenha que ser mudado.

- Veremos.

- Dante quer se manter o mais distante possível de sua herança. Ele sempre deixou isso claro para mim.

- Duvido que a mantenha longe por muito mais tempo.

Dizendo isso Vergil começou a caminhar na direção da escada, me deixando sozinha a digerir o efeito daquela frase.

- Não se esqueça de Alice – ele falou secamente descendo as escadas.

- Já tenho algo em mente... Não se preocupe.


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

Vergil havia saído novamente àquela tarde, me deixando sozinha com Alice, que me seguiu até a varanda e ficou me encarando de maneira curiosa. Talvez fosse o momento certo para conversar sobre seu comportamento.

- Por que você contou para Vergil que eu havia saído de manhã, Alice? – perguntei parando de ler.

Ela continuou sentada no chão da varanda me olhando e disse sorrindo depois de alguns segundos:

- Porque era o certo a se fazer.

Aquela falsa inocência começava a me irritar.

- Você queria que ele me expulsasse?

- Na verdade, eu pensei que ele não se importaria. Mas ele se importou e ficou bem zangado – Alice levantou-se e começou a andar pela mureta da varanda.

Eu continuei calada. Ela parecia uma criança, mas aquela frase não fazia sentido para uma criança.

- Sabe, Taria... Eu gosto de você, mas queria que o Vergil notasse um pouco em mim para variar... Eu não entendo porque ele se preocupa tanto com você! Você é adulta e sabe se cuidar! – falou num tom triste.

- Alice – falei fingindo entendê-la. – Talvez você devesse deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo.

- Ele não se preocupa comigo...

- Não pense assim. Tenho certeza que ele ainda vai retribuir tudo que fez por ele – menti descaradamente. Porque logicamente, Vergil queria aquela criança o mais longe possível dele.

- Como? – ela perguntou e pela primeira notou seus olhos brilharem como uma criança que esperava receber um doce.

- Algo grande. Você precisa esperar e prometer para mim que não irá atrapalhá-lo.

- Você vai me ajudar, Taria?

- Eu farei meu melhor. Mas precisa me prometer que irá esperar a hora certa, promete?

- Por um momento eu te odiei... Desculpe – ela se jogou nos meus braços e me abraçou. – Eu vou esperar.

- Não diga pra Vergil que tivemos essa conversa, sim? Vai ser nosso segredinho. Em troca eu farei o que você deseja – dei um beijo dissimulado em sua testa.

Ela me soltou e disse correndo na direção da porta:

- Como pude desconfiar de você?

Depois que ela desapareceu, suspirei mais aliviada. Apesar de odiar ser tratada como criança, Alice era simples como uma. Bom, pelo menos era não precisou usar a força e Vergil poderia utilizá-la como quisesse contra Dante.

- O que será que está passando nessa mente...? – falei baixinho repousando o livro nas pernas.

* * *

Despertei com o barulho de alguém se distanciando. Abri os olhos e percebi que Vergil se afastava carregando meu livro nas mãos. Já era noite e ao notar que havia acordado ele parou de andar e disse:

- Você havia derrubado o livro.

Olhei para Vergil um pouco surpresa, mas não disse nada. Apesar da vontade de perguntar: _você tirou cuidadosamente o livro para não me acordar?_

- Não sinto Alice aqui. Você conversou com ela?

- Sim... – falei voltando ao normal. – Não imagino onde ela poderia estar, mas talvez esteja seguindo meu conselho.

- O que disse a ela?

- Prometi segredo – falei ironicamente me levantando. – Mas ela vai se comportar até que você precise dela, novamente.

- Sabia que você conseguiria.

- Você se encontrou com o humano... Arkham, não é mesmo? – falei repentinamente seguindo Vergil para dentro da mansão.

- Como sabe? – Vergil falou, sem disfarçar sua surpresa.

- Eu senti.

Não estava mentindo. Eu realmente sentira algo diferente nele quando chegara. Talvez meu lado demoníaco estivesse começando a perceber coisas diferentes do usual.

- Isso é interessante... As aulas parecem estar surtindo efeito mais rápido que pensei. Deveríamos treinar mais.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Esteve, não é mesmo?

Vergil esboçou um sorriso e logo em seguida disse no seu tom sério:

- Sim, eu estive. Como você mesma notou. Conversamos mais sobre demônios em sua biblioteca.

- Você está se encontrando na casa dele? – falei rindo.

- Algum problema?

- Não. É que eu só não consigo ver você visitando alegremente um humano.

- Ele não é um mero humano e eu preciso da ajuda dele.

- Se você diz...

Vergil me fitou por alguns minutos e disse para si, o que não me impediu de ouvir:

- Talvez ele esteja certo...

- Certo sobre o que? – perguntei sem pensar duas vezes se isso o irritaria.

- Sobre você, Taria. Sobre você.

Saiu caminhando depois de me deixar mais curiosa do que nunca com sua frase.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Você falou de mim para ele?

- Eu disse antes, Taria. Não me faça perder a paciência de novo com você. Tudo no seu devido tempo... Na hora certa, terá suas respostas.

Depois de seu tom ameaçador, não pude fazer muita coisa. Não teria utilidade nenhuma prolongar esse assunto, pois sabia qual seria sua reação. Mesmo contrariada, esperei ele desaparecer pela porta logo da frente, para depois subir lentamente para meu quarto.

- Não está certo... Esse mistério todo... – comecei a divagar andando de um lado para outro já dentro do quarto. Parei na janela e fiquei fitando o vazio pensando no que poderia ser não só plano de Vergil, mas o que ele poderia estar escondendo e que tinha a ver comigo.

- Perder a paciência! Quem vai perdê-la serei eu!

Sem pensar duas vezes, agindo por puro instinto, sai do meu quarto e bati violentamente na porta do final do corredor.

_Não adianta. Ele não está aqui._

-Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes e logo em seguida sorri, pois sabia onde ele se encontrava.

Caminhei decidida até o outro lado do primeiro andar, passando por mais um corredor e cheguei ao seu refúgio. Biblioteca.

Não me importei em passar despercebida e muito menos pedi permissão para entrar, por que sabia que Vergil sentira minha presença. E como esperado, lá estava ele parado na frente de uma estante, seus olhos parados na direção que me encontrava e com um olhar de censura.

- O que você quer?

- Você vai me escutar agora. Realmente, não me importo com quem esteja conversando, mas eu tenho o direito de saber o que está planejando.

- Por que isso agora? – perguntou friamente, apesar de saber que ele se irritara com a minha presença.

- Por que você está escondendo algo. O que Arkham sabe sobre mim?

- Não sei o que está falando.

Caminhei até sua direção sem medo e disse parando à poucos centímetros dele.

- Você disse que Arkham estava certo sobre mim. Você deixou isso bem claro. Agora eu gostaria de saber o que um humano que nunca teve contato comigo antes poderia saber a meu respeito e que ainda lhe faça concordar com ele.

- Eu lhe avisei que não toleraria sua curiosidade.

- Um pouco tarde para corrigir o erro, _querido_. Tenho certeza que você adoraria saber se começasse a falar de você para minhas novas amizades – falei sarcasticamente.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso não aconteceria. E além do mais, eu não preciso dar satisfações para você, afinal de contas, quem está no comando sou eu.

Segurei-me para não me descontrolar completamente depois de ouvir aquela frase.

- Acho que está esquecendo algo: se quiser eu posso arruinar seu plano perfeito. Só o que preciso fazer é roubar um amuleto... Quem sabe encontrar _Dante_ depois – frisei o nome do irmão, franzindo a testa irritada.

- E porque você _ainda_ não tentou? – Vergil falou se aproximando mais de mim. Sentia que a qualquer momento ele tentaria me matar novamente.

Eu sorri maliciosamente e disse:

- Por que eu ainda confio em você, infelizmente. E agora, Arkham, sim?

- Ele quis saber sobre minha misteriosa companheira. Saber se ela era digna...

- É estranho que você confie num humano, mesmo sendo um _vendido_.

- É mais complicado que isso.

- E o que você falou para ele? – perguntei um pouco mais calma.

- Você sabe muito bem o que – falou seriamente. –Ele queria utilizá-la antes do meu planejado, mas não sei se devo.

- Em que?

- Algo grande. Eu estou avaliando os riscos.

- Agora está preocupado comigo?

- Quem disse que os riscos seriam somente seus?

- Claro... – ri afetadamente.

- Eu não posso lhe falar mais coisas à respeito do plano e não tente descobrir sozinha. Seria irracional de sua parte.

Dizendo isso Vergil ameaçou sair, mas eu o impedi falando inquieta:

- O que está passando em sua mente?

Ele voltou novamente e disse colocando sua mão no meu rosto:

- Coisas que não gostaria de fazer.

Depois saiu me deixando intrigada com aquele gesto.


	4. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Talvez por desejar ficar sozinho ou porque, assim como eu, tivesse achado seu comportamento estranho; Vergil simplesmente desapareça carregando apenas sua fiel Yamato. No começo achei irrelevante; ele sempre sumia daquela forma. Mas já havia se passado quatro dias sem notícia e aquilo começava a me perturbar.

Naqueles quatro dias sem Vergil, a pequena Alice decidira reaparecer e me seguir por onde quer que eu fosse pela casa. Aquilo me irritava profundamente, em especial nos momentos em que gostava de ficar sozinha refletindo sobre o turbilhão dos últimos acontecimentos.

Na noite do quarto dia que Vergil se encontrava desaparecido, estava na sala de treinamento lutando sozinha com um boneco quando senti a presença de alguém por perto. Um _humano_.

Ainda com o bastão de madeira nas mãos desci até o térreo, esperando encontrar Alice em algum momento de insanidade com um humano, ou até mesmo alguém perdido que decidira pisar naqueles jardins.

Abri a porta e ali estava parado na minha frente um homem, perto dos cinqüenta anos, careca e vestido de terno. Seus olhos eram de cores diferentes, sendo um azul e o outro castanho, e possuía uma queimadura na cabeça. Apesar de parecer humano, havia algo nele de diferente. Sem pensar duas vezes eu disse:

- Você é Arkham.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou de forma pomposa.

- Por que não... – falei abrindo mais a porta, o fazendo entrar.

Ele parou no meio do hall e disse com um sorriso no rosto:

- Como soube quem eu era?

- Há muito de humano em um recém-criado demônio como você. Pode ter vendido sua alma, mas ainda é mortal.

- Não foi só por isso... – Arkham falou arrogantemente.

- Eu senti que fosse a pessoa com quem Vergil anda falando ultimamente.

- Você não gosta mim. Eu posso sentir.

- Eu não confio em você.

- Justo.

- O que quer? – perguntei.

- Conversar.

- Vergil não está aqui.

- Eu percebi. Mas nada me impede de falar com você.

- Talvez.

Eu caminhei para uma das portas do lado direito do hall, sem dizer mais nada, e esperei que Arkham me acompanhasse até a saleta.

- Parece que você e Vergil ficaram bem amigos nesses últimos meses...

- Temos objetivos em comum – ele falou se sentando na cadeira que havia apontado.

_Objetivos?_ Sim, talvez eu conseguisse tirar alguma coisa útil daquele humano dissimulado. Mal o conhecia, mas havia algo que não gostava naquele olhar pomposo. Era como se aquele homem vivesse para agradar os outros, esperando algum benefício em troca.

- Somente assim para uma _amizade _tão peculiar acontecer.

- Pode guardar seu sarcasmo para você, garota. Eu vim conversar com Vergil à respeito de nossos planos, mas como ele não está aqui resolvi conhecer a especial Taria.

- Especial? O que está falando?

- Vergil não lhe daria suporte se não achasse que você é especial, daria?

- Suponho que não. Mas o que você saberia disso?

- Ele não lhe disse? – perguntou com um tom surpreso. Mas eu percebi que estava fingindo.

- Fale logo aonde quer chegar, humano.

- Eu não sei se deveria, afinal de contas, mesmo sendo meu plano ele que deve contar. Talvez esteja refletindo, esperando a hora certa.

- Por que todos escondem algo de mim?

- Eu pensei que poderia contar, mas parece que me enganei. Não quero passar por traidor, no momento.

- Você vem até aqui, diz que tem algo a dizer, e agora fala que não pode mais? Acha que sou o quê? Estúpida?

- Naturalmente que não. Mas fiz um juramento e não posso traí-lo. Contudo, você pode conversar com Vergil.

- Eu duvido que consiga.

- Você tem tudo para conseguir. Por que o pessimismo?

- Eu não sei do que está falando...

- Pobre garota. Eu não acabei de dizer que Vergil nunca lhe ajudaria se não fosse por algum motivo.

- Ele pode ter um agora, mas duvido que tivesse naquela época.

- Não se engane.

- Sinceramente... Essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar algum.

Não podia suportar mais as conversas em charada daquele estranho Arkham. Se ele veio aqui apenas para me encher de dúvidas, eu acabaria com sua alegria.

Levantei-me e disse caminhando até a porta:

- Você pode ir. Não temos mais nada de útil para conversar.

- Eu te ofendi?

- Não. Se quiser falar com Vergil volte outro dia ou encontre outro jeito. Eu realmente não me importo.

- Se insiste.

Ao passar do meu lado e parar na porta de entrada da mansão, disse:

- Eu não vim aqui para causar problemas. Somente para que veja além. Nós precisamos disso.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse retrucar ele já virara de costas e caminhava para longe. Suspirei fechando a porta, repleta de dúvidas que Arkham não sanaria.

* * *

Passaram-se horas da visita de Arkham quando acordei com alguém me sacudindo. Era Alice.

_O que ela poderia querer naquela hora?_

O relógio marcava quase uma da manhã e me sentando disse, sem esconder minha irritação:

- O que foi Alice?

- Ele voltou e está ferido – Alice falou em um tom baixo.

- Vergil está machucado? – perguntei um pouco mais alerta.

- Sim. Mas ele me expulsou de lá. Estava furioso! – ela tinha os olhos marejados, mas não chorou.

Mesmo sem ter certeza se deveria ir até Vergil, me levantei, coloquei meu roupão de seda preta por cima da camisola e antes de sair do quarto disse para Alice:

- Pode voltar a dormir. Eu resolvo isso.

Ela caminhou na direção de seu quarto com um olhar de censura.

Com uma batida leve abri a porta do quarto de Vergil. Estava impecavelmente organizado, como de costume. Não era usual entrar ali, mas todas as vezes que o fizera nunca encontrou nada fora do lugar. O chão de madeira era tão lustroso que podia ver-se o reflexo, a cama ficava do lado oposto da entrada, em um patamar mais elevado. Havia duas poltronas na parte mais baixa do quarto e um som antiquado em um dos cantos com um closet do lado oposto.

- Vergil? – perguntei receosa.

Havia luz na parte de cima do quarto e ele estava sentado sem camisa na cama, com pedaços de pano branco nas mãos, que logo deduzi serem ataduras.

- Não venha até aqui.

- Alice disse que estava ferido e parece ser verdade.

- A garota não consegue ficar calada, não é mesmo? – perguntou secamente sem olhar na minha direção.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei me aproximando vagarosamente.

- O que parece para você?

- Que encontrou algo além do que poderia lidar – falei astutamente, sem me importar se Vergil poderia se irritar com meu tom.

- Está errada. Eu venci.

- Espero que sim, pelo seu estado.

Já havia cruzado a saleta que antecedia o quarto e agora parada próxima da cama disse:

- Você precisa de ajuda...

E de fato precisava. O braço que tentava inutilmente enfaixar estava repleto de cortes profundos. Uma marca de garra cortava todo o peito e em seu rosto havia diversas marcas.

- Não preciso – falou vacilante.

- Não seja teimoso. Olhe só pra você – falei irritada, como se estivesse tratando de uma criança. Aproximei-me, mas fui impedida pelo braço são que colocou Yamato em minha direção. Eu olhei da espada para Vergil, que tremia, e suspirei.

- Eu não sou sua inimiga – pousei calmamente as mãos na espada e a abaixei. – Se quisesse fazer mal a você já teria feito.

Ele suspirou e recolocou a espada ao seu lado.

Eu sentei ao seu lado e percebendo que estava mais calmo tirei de suas mãos a faixa que segurava e falei:

- O que atacou você?

- Um demônio. Parte de um teste.

- Teste? – falei sem compreender porque Vergil faria aquilo num momento desses.

- Preciso testar meus limites. Aprender com meus erros.

- Parece que conseguiu o que queria.

- Ele está morto. Eu estou vivo.

- O machucado está infeccionado. Deve ter algum tipo de veneno nas garras, vê? – falei apontando para seu braço. – Você pode ser filho de Sparda, mas não teria muita utilidade sem um braço...

Levantei-me novamente e caminhei até o banheiro. Ao voltar com o necessário para desinfetar as feridas, ele disse indiferente:

- Eu vou me recuperar sem essas coisas de humano.

- Não seja tão confiante. Infelizmente, para você, existe um pouco de humano aí também. Só estou querendo acelerar a cura...

Sentei-me novamente e comecei a limpar a ferida com água oxigenada. Ele não reclamou.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

- Você não pode morrer agora.

Vergil permaneceu calado me observando limpar os machucados e somente depois de enfaixar seu braço e peito que recomeçou a falar:

- Não esperava isso de você.

- Só estou fazendo o que é preciso.

Ele olhou para baixo e disse algo que não pude compreender. Suspirei profundamente e sem pensar muito nas conseqüências do que faria, me aproximei do rosto de Vergil lhe dando um beijo brando nos lábios. Logo em seguida me afastei confusa e disse:

- Desculpe por isso. Eu...

- Não sinta – respondeu me interrompendo. Mas seu tom era fraco e não prepotente como de costume. Talvez estivesse mais confuso do que eu mesma.

- Eu deveria controlar minhas ações – falei já em pé, arrependida pelo o que havia feito. – Algumas vezes eu ainda ajo como a antiga Taria.

Vergil ficou ali me olhando por mais alguns segundos. Foi quando me lembrei de Arkham. Ameacei falar da estranha visita do homem, mas não disse nada. O mestiço, contudo, pareceu notar minha expressão e perguntou:

- Tinha algo para me dizer?

- Nada. Amanhã conversamos.

Falei séria e caminhei para a saída do quarto. Realmente tocar naquele assunto não era o melhor a se fazer. Principalmente depois do que acabara de ocorrer com Vergil.

Talvez Arkham estivesse certo quando afirmou que realmente Vergil me julgava _especial_; apesar de sua dificuldade em aceitar aquilo.


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

Acordei cedo de um sonho estranho com demônios, meu pai e Vergil. Não me lembrava do que se tratava, mas me lembro que havia sangue e morte.

Fazia tanto tempo que não pensava em meu pai, mesmo sendo este o motivo de ter começado toda minha mudança. Talvez sua figura humana desapareça de mim, com lugar apenas para a imortalidade e poder. Coisas que meu pai sempre se mostrou contra. Contudo, não podia negar quem era e a figura de minha mãe prevaleceu em minha mente enquanto continua com minha busca por maior poder e controle.

Assim que acordei, com o sonho ainda em minha mente, pensei seriamente se gostaria de olhar para Vergil depois da noite passada.

Cada dia que passava ficava mais confusa com meus sentimentos... Mas talvez não fosse só comigo que acontecesse isto.

A mansão estava deserta e ainda escura, com as cortinas todas fechadas. Tanto Vergil quando Alice não estavam em nenhum lugar visível.

"_Depois do que aconteceu, Vergil naturalmente vai querer distância de mim."_

Aproveitei que estava sozinha para tomar meu café-da-manhã na cozinha. Ao terminar, caminhei até a entrada, me deparando com uma pequena carta na soleira da porta. Peguei-a e li o escrito no envelope com letras pequenas e bonitas:

_Para Vergil._

Não estava lacrado e a pessoa que escreveu aquilo deveria saber que Vergil não morava sozinho. Minha curiosidade foi maior e abri a carta cuidadosamente. Dentro havia um papel branco com um recado curto, escrito com a mesma letra do envelope:

_A hora certa chegou, Vergil._

_Não há mais tempo para esperar. Você deve prepará-la para nossos planos. Eu sei que ela é capaz de entendê-los melhor do que você imagina, pois eu a vi._

_Arkham_

Reli aquilo duas, três, vezes. Por que Arkham deixaria um recado para Vergil sabendo que eu poderia ler? Naturalmente ele conhecia os riscos...

- Você fez de propósito, seu safado... – pensei em voz alta, colocando a carta em seu envelope.

- Quem fez o quê de propósito?

Escutei a voz de Vergil atrás de mim. Não deveria estar ali há muito tempo, mas já vira que estava com algo em minhas mãos.

- Arkham esteve aqui ontem duas vezes. Na primeira ele falou comigo pessoalmente, mas na segunda ele simplesmente deixou este recado para você.

Vergil parecia totalmente recuperado, tirando o fato de ainda possuir diversos cortes no rosto. Contudo, já recuperava o ar altivo de costume.

Ele pegou o papel de minhas mãos e leu a carta. Não esboçou nenhuma reação ao ler o conteúdo, dizendo apenas:

- Você leu?

"_Por que mentir?"_

- Sim, eu li. Não estava lacrada e eu quero saber o que acontece entre você e Arkham. Ele disse de um plano para mim, mas não tocou no assunto, e agora esta carta. Por que tantos mistérios?

- O que ele lhe disse?

- Do plano? Nada. Mas eu sei que é a meu respeito. Arkham disse que o único motivo de ainda estar aqui é por ser _especial_.

- Eu não a manteria aqui se você não fosse útil.

- Claro – respondi secamente. – Mas não foi isso que Arkham quis dizer.

- Fale claramente.

- Arkham disse que é _você_ que pensa que sou especial. O que ele quis dizer com isso? Que plano é esse que preciso compreender e que Arkham tem tanta fé que irei aceitar? – caminhei até Vergil irritada. Não tive medo de sua reação. – Estou cansada de ouvir que preciso esperar. Aparentemente nem o plano pode esperar mais, não é mesmo?

- Eu não sei se você irá aceitar.

- Então, me diga.

- Não aqui – dizendo isso Vergil caminhou até o escritório no andar superior. Eu o segui calada. Finalmente teria minhas respostas...

- Há tempo venho mostrando a Arkham minhas idéias sobre Sparda, Mundus, os amuletos que eu e meu irmão possuímos e como poderia ganhar mais poder para enfrentar o Inferno. Por longo tempo eu estudei uma forma para trazer meu plano à tona, mas foi juntamente com Arkham que consegui desenvolvê-lo por completo.

Vergil se sentou em uma poltrona, mas eu continuei em pé.

- Arkham disse que a única forma de obter o poder de meu pai é através de um portal entre os dois mundos. O portal chama-se _Temen-ni-gru_ e é uma torre que leva o mundo humano até as profundezas do Inferno. Meu pai a selou, mas eu pretendo despertá-la. Para isso preciso de meu irmão para terminar o que comecei.

- Por quê?

- O portal é feito de vários selos, magia complexa que meu pai soube aplicar devido a seu grande poder. Eu preciso do amuleto completo para terminar o que comecei. O amuleto é uma chave para o mundo inferior e a única forma que tenho para alcançar o poder de meu pai.

- Por que não me disse isso antes? Eu sei sobre o amuleto, mas nada à respeito da Torre.

- Não gosto de falhar em meus planos. Precisava ter certeza que venceria. Dante precisa despertar sua força demoníaca para que dê certo, caso contrário tudo será em vão. Mas ele não está preparado, ainda. Há outros impasses também...

- Como?

- Parte do tempo estive preparando também meu processo de evolução. A luta com o demônio de ontem foi uma das coisas necessárias que tive que fazer... Tudo deve ser feito em seu devido tempo. Não posso me dar ao luxo de perder tudo agora. Precisava ter certeza de meu sucesso antes de lhe explicar meus planos; planos que você participará.

- Com o que? Dante? – perguntei intrigada, me sentando.

- Não. Seu papel será maior. Eu pensei em algo caso eu falhe, mas a idéia central veio de Arkham. Talvez por ele entender o que está em jogo e também saber de seu potencial. Ele acredita que a única forma de o sangue de um demônio como Sparda não se perder com os anos, é sua purificação através de gerações. Eu e Dante temos sangue humano em nossas veias, apesar do poder de meu pai ser maior do que o de uma humana.

- Mas é isso que te diferencia dos demais demônios – eu disse.

- Como também me faz ser melhor. Mesmo sendo puros, são pequenos perto do sangue de Sparda.

- Sangue demoníaco como... – parei para refletir no que estava falando.

- Você. Sua mãe não era uma simples figura. E você possui seu sangue também.

- O único problema é que não sou um demônio completo. Assim como você eu também tenho uma parte humana.

- A purificação vem através das gerações.

Eu o encarei por alguns segundos, pois havia entendido o que Vergil havia dito. Só tentava compreender o motivo de tudo aquilo. Não parecia natural um plano daqueles vindo de Vergil.

- Você disse que não sabia se aceitaria...

- Você não me ouviu.

- Eu ouvi sim. Por que isso agora?

- O que melhor que um demônio puro gerado por sangues tão poderosos?

- Arkham deu esta idéia, certo? – me levantei.

- Sim.

- Então por que está a aceitando? Não é de seu feitio isso!

- Somente agora entendo perfeitamente a conseqüência desse ato. Nem mesmo Mundus poderia vencê-lo.

- E _Temen-ni-gru?_

- Mesmo se ganhar, preciso de alguém que possa confiar. Alguém de meu próprio sangue.

- Agora entendo tudo... Ontem a visita de Arkham e a sua reação no quarto...

- Não confunda as coisas.

- Você está querendo me convencer para não parecer fraco perto de Arkham, não é mesmo? – perguntei de forma ameaçadora.

- Não é algo que só eu quero.

- Como sabe se aceitarei isso? Não é um objeto que poderá ser moldado do jeito que quiser! É uma criança que será gerada! – falei quase gritando.

- Por que você se exalta? Será sua chance também de conseguir o que quer. Ser melhor que sua mãe, esquecer seu passado humano. Somente assim você conseguirá.

- Não vejo como.

- Você não será prejudicada caso a Torre não abra seu portal. Se eu falhar, você terá sua chance e, claro, você será responsável assim como eu, por alguém melhor que todos que já caminharam nesse mundo humano. Um verdadeiro descendente de Sparda.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Qualquer pessoa em meu lugar talvez ficasse tentada com aquela proposta, mas eu estava confusa.

- Eu vou pensar... Refletir sobre esse plano. Agora, eu preciso ficar sozinha...

Falei aquilo sem olhar para Vergil e logo em seguida caminhei em direção da porta.

Não era algo que pudesse ser resolvido repentinamente. A responsabilidade era grande e mais que nunca tinha que ser racional.

E acima de tudo, não podia confundir meus sentimentos...


	6. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Era muito agradável ficar sentada nos jardins daquela mansão. De onde estava não podia ver nenhuma luz acessa nos fundos daquela casa antiga. Pelo menos ali podia ficar sozinha no escuro, apenas olhando o vazio. Havia caminhado tanto pela cidade, tentando analisar as idéias de Vergil, a refletir sobre os rumos que as coisas haviam chegado; que quando percebi já escurecera. Agora, agradecia por não encontrar ninguém nos jardins escuros; pois não era o momento certo para confrontar Vergil.

"_E eu ainda pensava que ele poderia me matar quando não me achasse mais útil..."_

Não sabia há quanto estava fora de casa, mas quando decidi entrar, encontrei tudo na total escuridão. Subi lentamente para meu quarto e deitei em minha cama, mas não adormeci tão rápido como queria. A última vez que olhei para o relógio marcava quatro da manhã.

* * *

Acordei tarde, principalmente por não haver uma Alice para me despertar com agilidade. Mesmo assim não escutei barulho algum pela mansão que indicasse a pequena demônio ou Vergil, nem mesmo a presença de ambos pude sentir. Depois de um banho demorado, desci e encontrei tudo tão silencioso quanto na madrugada anterior.

Quando descia as escadas para o térreo escutei um miado vindo do lado de fora, o que me chamou a atenção. Não eram raros os momentos em que demônios usavam animais como iscas ou até mesmo como receptáculos. Fui até a varanda segurando uma adaga que sempre carregava comigo e qual foi minha surpresa ao me deparar com Arkham parado não muito distante de mim, segurando um pequeno gato cinza nas mãos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei secamente.

- Soube de seu problema. Gostaria de ajudar a clarear sua mente.

- Não há nada para clarear.

- Encontrei-me com Vergil e ele se mostrou intrigado com sua reação.

- O que ele esperava? Que eu me jogasse em seus braços? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

- Maior compreensão, talvez.

- É difícil compreender este plano. Afinal de contas, me deixaram por fora dele tanto tempo; naturalmente porque imaginavam qual seria minha reação.

Ele soltou o gato e se aproximou.

- Taria... Pense bem. De que forma você conseguiria o que tanto quer?

- Há outras formas.

- Todas difíceis e demoradas. Não há tempo para perder.

Eu ri pesarosamente.

- Como eu imaginava. Vocês pensam apenas em si mesmos.

- E você? No que está pensando?

_O que mais odiava naquele demônio eram suas perguntas._

- No momento? Eu penso se vocês realmente sabiam o que planejavam quando tiveram essa idéia.

- A idéia é mais minha do que de Vergil, mas ele não se mostrou contra. _Em nenhum momento_ – Arkham respondeu frisando a última frase.

- Eu ainda não consigo ver essa idéia com bons olhos.

- Por que não?

- Não sei por que diria isso a você.

- No momento eu sou o mais próximo de um confidente que encontrará.

- Vergil te mandou aqui para me persuadir, não é mesmo?

Arkham sorriu misteriosamente.

- Eu vim livremente. Mas diga-me, o que te aflige? Seria seu lado humano tentando se mostrar mais forte? Quem sabe memórias de sua vida anterior que retornam.

- E você saberia, não é mesmo? Sendo um _humano_.

- Não me importo com sua desconfiança. Você tem todo direito de se sentir assim perto de mim.

- Eu não sou fraca e nem mesmo não concordei com o plano por medo de falhar. Apenas não acho certos os meios que encontraram para terem o controle de tudo. É como se Vergil visse que seu plano envolvendo a torre tivesse grandes chances de falhar e ele quisesse um substituto melhor e com sangue de Sparda.

- Não vou negar que Vergil pense em um substituto, mas ele nunca viria seu plano como próximo de falhar. Tenho certeza absoluta. É apenas mais uma garantia futura, além de claro, uma chance de ambos verem nascer um herdeiro de Sparda de puro sangue.

- Há chances de não nascer puro. Você sabe disto.

- Não podemos descartar essa hipótese. Mas naturalmente ele seria descartado. Não queremos um humano.

Fiquei calada por alguns segundos. De fato, apesar da crueldade, não seria natural um humano nascer desta união.

- Você sabe que estou certo, Taria. Por que continua lutando contra o inevitável?

- Não é uma decisão fácil. Se falhar, não serei a única a sofrer.

- Nenhuma decisão que fazemos daqui para frente será fácil, mas foi o caminho que escolheu. Caso contrário, deveria voltar para o lado de Dante...

Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas não saiu nenhum som da minha boca. Logo Arkham desaparecera e todo o local sumia lentamente através de uma névoa.

* * *

Acordei em minha cama, assustada com o sonho que tivera e que parecera ser tão real.

- Não é possível...

Levantei-me ainda zonza do despertar súbito e fui até o banheiro. Olhei-me no espelho, ainda pensando no sonho e na visão de Arkham. Como se fosse um sinal do que deveria fazer... Seria possível?

"_Seria possível Arkham adentrar em meus sonhos assim? De que outra forma eu poderia sonhar algo do gênero..."_

Não... Não era possível. Descartei a idéia, mesmo não sendo totalmente absurda, e decidi ver o sonho como uma resposta racional para meus problemas.

Depois de um banho, aceitei confrontar o problema e encontrar-me com Vergil; pois como Arkham havia dito no sonho, não havia tempo a perder.

Desta vez, diferentemente do sonho, senti a presença de tanto Vergil quanto Alice vinda da sala de estar. Quando cheguei perto da entrada pude escutar a voz infantil da menina quase gritar:

- Você não vê? Tudo mudou! Culpa dela! Por que está assim, Vergil?

Cheguei até a porta, mais interessada em terminar com aquela discussão, vendo Alice ajoelhada perto de Vergil, que meramente a olhava com seu jeito frio e distante.

- Você! – Alice gritou quando me viu surgir na porta.

Vergil me fitou, mas eu decidi olhar diretamente para Alice.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei entediada.

- Você me traiu! – Alice se levantou e veio até minha direção. Parecia enfurecida. – Vergil não é mais o mesmo e é tudo culpa sua!

- Não agora... – reclamei.

Vergil também se levantou, mas desta vez se dirigiu até Alice e disse de forma arrogante:

- Pelo seu próprio bem, eu espero que pare com este comportamento.

Alice o encarou chocada com suas palavras.

- Você pode gostar dela. Mas eu vou mostrar que a única pessoa em que pode confiar sou eu! – dizendo isso saiu correndo em direção à porta de entrada e desapareceu a deixando aberta.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Vergil? - perguntei assim que senti a presença de Alice desaparecer.

- Nada que valha a pena discutir.

- Ela pode fazer algo prejudicial a você.

- Duvido. Ela não tem essa força.

- Espero que esteja certo.

Depois que Vergil voltou a se sentar em sua poltrona, disse:

- Você se encontrou com Arkham depois de nossa última conversa?

- Por que quer saber?

- Só para clarear algo em minha mente.

- Sim, estive.

- Como imaginei.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu apenas tive uma sensação diferente. Esqueça. De qualquer forma, eu já tenho minha resposta.

- Eu sonhei que Arkham conversava comigo e tive a impressão de que meus problemas foram discutidos de forma muito clara. Não sei até onde aquilo que sonhei foi mesmo fruto de meu subconsciente ou algo vindo de Arkham, mas serviu ao seu propósito: ajudar-me.

Suspirei e continuei:

- Eu aceitarei o plano de Arkham à respeito da criança.

- O que ele lhe disse em seu sonho para você mudar de idéia?

- Ele disse que nenhuma decisão tomada daqui para frente seria simples, mas foi o caminho que escolhi. Felizmente, eu não sou fraca.

Vergil se levantou novamente, mas desta vez parou ao meu lado e disse:

- Agradeço sua sinceridade.

Antes de partir disse friamente:

- Quando estiver pronta, eu estarei esperando. A qualquer momento.


	7. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII

* * *

**

**Nota: **decidi postar aqui antes que no Nyah, já que faz mais de uma semana que aquele site num volta e cansei de esperar pra postar ao mesmo tempo u.u então, quem acompanha por aqui lerá com antecedência o capítulo.

* * *

"_O que você está fazendo, Taria?"_

Era essa a frase que meu pai falaria se estivesse vivo, e foi o que pensei enquanto me afundava em minha banheira. Meu pai... Há tanto tempo que não me via pensando naquela figura. O humano que amou minha mãe, indiferente de ser quem ela era. Eu, entretanto, nunca tivera esta chance. Sempre menti minha origem para todos ao meu redor.

Passei a rever o que acontecia comigo... Ultimamente nada que fiz poderia ser considerado correto. E agora, brincava de Deus, estando prestes a gerar e talvez criar uma criança por simples e pura ambição. Não era algo que no passado pudesse conceber, mas agora lá estava eu concordando com aquela idéia de Arkham. Tudo para provar não só meu valor e força, mas também para ajudar Vergil. Eu me sentia com esta obrigação; talvez pela consideração que tinha pela única pessoa que me acolhera e que realmente ajudou a me conhecer e compreender ou porque, apesar das dificuldades, eu me sentia _ligada_ àquela figura fria e apática, que em tantos pontos se parecia comigo.

Já fazia quase uma hora que estava afundada naquela banheira e mesmo assim não sabia ao certo se queria sair. Engraçado aquilo tudo... O pedido de Vergil parecia algo comum para seu padrão, mas não comum para mim. Não queria concordar, mas agora era claro que não estava somente confusa; realmente gostava daquele estranho homem que me acompanhava. O tempo em que vivi tão próximo a ele me fez pensar diversas coisas: eu respeitava seu olhar distante, mesmo não sendo agradável, pois sabia que ele tinha motivos para ser como era. Também compartilhava das mesmas idéias que ele, e acima de tudo, conhecia sua dor; mesmo que nunca tivera dito algo para mim.

Agora, depois do ultimo diálogo que tive com Vergil, acabei por pensar em algo... Eu senti, brevemente, que sua máscara de frieza quase despencara ao escutar minha resposta. Talvez, ele ainda possuísse alguma humanidade.

Sai da banheira e suspirando, decidi acabar com aquilo de uma só vez. Desde que decidi realmente seguir à diante com o plano de Arkham estive enrolando em meu quarto. Dormi a tarde toda e depois de um banho demorado era mais que a hora de deixar de fugir.

Enquanto colocava uma camisola que se encontrava em cima de minha cama, acabei rindo de minha situação. Era engraçado me ver naquele estado. Parecia uma adolescente preocupada em causar uma boa impressão para as pessoas ao meu redor. Assustada com o que poderia ocorrer de errado e, ao mesmo tempo, curiosa com as ações de Vergil...

Era melhor ver aquela situação séria desta forma; pelo menos me causaria menos dor de cabeça.

Fechei a porta do quarto e caminhei pelo corredor que me levaria até o quarto de Vergil. Não me preocupei em passar despercebida, pois era claro que ele sentiria minha presença. Além do mais, o que eu poderia esconder?

Abri a porta e caminhei lentamente pelo quarto fracamente iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pela cortina. Não podia ver Vergil, mas então ouvi sua voz:

- Então você veio...

- O plano é tão perfeito, por que deveria abandoná-lo? – perguntei sem esconder minha ironia.

Vergil deve ter notado meu tom, pois surgiu por detrás de uma pilastra, perto de sua cama e disse:

- Você ainda não concorda plenamente com tudo isso, não é? Por que então vem até aqui?

Pude notar que vestia uma túnica azul e preta com ricos detalhes bordados, por cima de uma calça de tecido fino, que o deixava atraente e elegante.

- Por ser inevitável e necessário, talvez? Porque, apesar do que pode ocorrer de errado, as chances de vitória ficam maiores. Não sei... No final das contas, são vários motivos. Desde as grandes ambições até mesmo os motivos de cunho pessoal...

Falei isso enquanto caminhava até próximo a ele. Ao me aproximar disse:

- Mas você também quer isso, não é mesmo?

Ele não me respondeu. Mas não precisava, pois eu podia sentir que ele também me desejava. Em vez de dizer alguma coisa, ele apenas passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e a desceu até a alça da minha camisola.

Depois de olhar aquele gesto eu acabei por beijá-lo. No começo, parecia que ele estava indo contra seus princípios, pois o beijo parecia distante e mecânico. Contudo, apesar de sentir que ele lutava para não mostrar seu interesse, vi que ele cedia.

Senti minha camisola ser solta e cair, ao mesmo tempo em que seus beijos se intensificavam. Tirei sua túnica, revelando o peito musculoso a qual passei a beijar, enquanto percebia que Vergil deslizava seus dedos lentamente por minhas costas desnudas.

Foi então que ele me guiou até sua cama e se colocou por cima de mim. Primeiro, como se planejasse seu próximo passo, me fitou demoradamente. Talvez acabasse de pensar que não parecia tão apático naquele momento...

Eu esperei que ele me penetrasse e quando o fez, gemi baixo, mordendo meus lábios. Vergil curvou-se em minha direção e passou a acariciar meus seios ao mesmo tempo em que o pressionava com minhas coxas.

Pedi para que me beijasse antes de atingirmos o orgasmo e ao terminar ele ainda permaneceu em cima de mim, passando a mão suavemente em meus cabelos. Mas logo, talvez vendo suas demonstrações de afeto, se soltou e deitou-se na cama. Eu suspirei profundamente e pensei, quando vi Vergil ao meu lado, que dificilmente, mesmo depois de tudo, ele deixaria cair sua máscara de frieza. Sentei-me enquanto recuperava meu fôlego sabendo que aquilo havia sido melhor que imaginava.

- Espero que não se arrependa do que fez. Se tudo seguir como planejado, não há como voltar atrás – ouvi Vergil dizer novamente com seu ar superior.

- Eu fiz isso porque queria. Aliás... Nós dois fizemos o que queríamos – respondi sem olhar para Vergil, mas sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ele estava confuso e tentava inutilmente reerguer sua armadura de gelo. Contudo, para mim, o estrago já estava feito e ele nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Quanto a mim... Eu sabia o que queria. Finalmente a nuvem de dúvida que pairava em minha mente havia se dissipado e compreendia meus sentimentos.

Levantei-me e desci os poucos degraus até a parte baixa do quarto. Peguei minha camisola no chão e a vesti. Somente então, olhei para Vergil e disse:

- Suponho que queira revelar o que aconteceu para Arkham.

- Você sabe qual é minha resposta.

Eu sorri levemente e conclui:

- Vergil... Mesmo sendo difícil eu espero um dia que consiga quebrar com essa redoma que criou ao seu redor. Quando fizer isto, sabe que eu estarei te esperando.

Dito isso, não esperei que ele dissesse alguma palavra e caminhei em direção à porta. Ainda antes de fechá-la suspirei profundamente.

"_Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas daquela forma?"_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Havia caminhado o que seriam poucos metros quando senti que alguém me observava. Era Alice. Suspirei entediada e virando-me em sua direção disse:

- O que você quer?

Alice não pareceu intimidada e saindo de um canto escuro, escondida por entre as cortinas, disse sem esconder seu ódio:

- Por que saiu do quarto de Vergil vestida assim?

Aquela garota não conhecia limites.

- Eu não me lembro de ter dito que precisava lhe informar minhas ações.

- VOCÊ ME TRAIU! – ela gritou. – O que fez com ele?

- Não fale comigo assim, sua aberração – falei me aproximando. Já havia agüentado mais que o suficiente daquele monstrinho.

- Não se aproxime! – Alice falou colocando suas mãos para frente.

Eu ri.

- Eu só não termino com essa idiotice. Por que, infelizmente, você já estava aqui antes de chegar. Não cabe a mim esta decisão.

- Exato! Você não manda nada! Eu já o conhecia antes de você! Vergil é MEU! – ela gritou indo na minha direção novamente.

Eu a derrubei com um tapa violento que a fez chorar descontroladamente em um canto. Neste momento Vergil apareceu e depois de analisar a cena disse:

- O que é isto?

- Vergil! – Alice se levantou no mesmo momento e correu na direção do mestiço que a impediu de aproximar-se. – Ela... Você viu o que ela fez!

Eu revirei meus olhos e apenas ri.

- Você realmente é um monstro, não é mesmo?

- NÃO FUI EU QUEM DORMIU COM ELE! – ela berrou para mim.

- Não grite na minha presença – Vergil meramente respondeu friamente. Mas eu sabia que ele não suportava mais aquela suposta criança.

Alice nos encarou brevemente até que disse:

- Veja Vergil... Eu sei que as coisas mudaram desde que ela chegou aqui. Você não é mais o mesmo, mas eu compreendo. Mesmo assim, precisava fazer você gostar de mim novamente.

Vergil não disse nada. O silêncio irritou Alice que continuou:

- Vergil, qual o problema com você? Não pode ser tão difícil agradá-lo.

Eu, por outro lado, já estava cansada de toda aquela dissimulação. Alice não era uma criança e muito menos inocente. Percebi que Vergil não faria nada novamente a respeito de Alice, o que me irritava profundamente, pois a garota não era necessária para nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Cansei deste espetáculo – falei virando-me para a direção do meu quarto. – Ela não é uma criança. É só um maldito demônio.

Pude ouvir Alice murmurar alguma coisa, mas não decifrei o que era. De qualquer forma, depois de tudo aquilo não tinha paciência para Alice.

Não sabia há quanto tempo dormira, mas despertei com uma profunda dor de cabeça. O sol brilhava fracamente pelo nascente. Levantei-me pensando que estranhamente parecia uma eternidade que eu havia estado com Vergil. Óbvio que me sentia desta forma. Já parecia impossível Vergil pedir algo daquela natureza; passava, então, a ser intrigante ver o fato ocorrendo e mais estranho ainda a forma como tudo terminou. Enfim, Alice acabou por parecer acabando com qualquer chance de pensar em tudo com mais calma.

- Maldita Alice... – reclamei em voz alta enquanto tomava banho.

Mal havia colocado minha roupa quando escutei barulhos vindos do andar de baixo. Eram gritos de Alice. Suspirei e decidi ver o que a "criança" fazia.

Quando cheguei à sala, percebi Alice numa distância razoável de Vergil e nas mãos da garota estava um pequeno embrulho. Ambos me sentiram aproximar e ao chegar à porta da sala, ela disse:

- Eu peguei algo para você, Vergil. Tive muito trabalho, mas eu sei que vai adorar.

Estendeu suas mãos para Vergil entregando o embrulho. A minha reação foi esperar curiosa até que desembrulhasse o conteúdo. Pude perceber os olhos do mestiço fitarem ameaçadoramente Alice que apenas sorria orgulhosa de algo que desconhecia. Como Vergil permaneceu calado, caminhei até ele cautelosamente para observar aquele objeto. Ao perceber o brilho avermelhado, apenas disse:

- Eu não acredito...

- Viu só? Ela nunca lhe daria isso! Eu fiz tudo certo para...

Alice parou sua frase ao notar o olhar de desprezo de Vergil.

- Não me olhe assim!

O mestiço não disse nada. Meramente guardou o amuleto consigo e sem olhar mais para nenhuma de nós duas saiu da sala. Pude escutar a porta da entrada ser batida com violência.

Agora éramos apenas nós duas. Minha vontade era destruí-la naquele momento, mas não tiraria esse prazer de Vergil, apesar de não compreender por que ele ainda não a matara. Talvez ele estivesse mais preocupado com Dante e o destino do amuleto, afinal de contas, Alice não iria à lugar algum.

A garota roubara o amuleto que Vergil tentara a tanto custo preservar, por simples capricho. E por capricho ela poderia destruir tudo. Vergil não queria se revelar agora e estava fazendo de tudo para preparar o irmão de longe. Fazendo com que o gêmeo mantivesse sua alma demoníaca sempre acessa, mesmo que ainda não totalmente despertada.

- Por que ele agiu assim? – Alice disse surtando do meu lado.

Eu simplesmente voltei a caminhar para o escritório e esperava que ela não me seguisse.

- Mas ele vai entender o que eu fiz! Tudo o que eu fiz foi por ele! – escutei a voz de Alice ficar mais distante. Provavelmente o demônio decidira desaparecer da minha frente.

Não havia necessidade de discutir com aquele ser. A hora dela logo chegaria. No momento tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer, além de claro, a preocupação com Vergil e o amuleto de Dante que me perseguiria até que o mestiço voltasse com alguma notícia.

Lutava na sala de treino quando senti a presença de Vergil por perto. Estava forte o suficiente para pressentir que algo ruim acontecera ou estava prestes a acontecer. Joguei meu bastão ao chão e abrindo a porta rapidamente, caminhei até o hall de entrada. Lá estava Vergil e ele estava enfurecido como imaginara.

- Onde está Alice? – ele perguntou para mim.

Eu cruzei os braços e respondi secamente:

- Se soubesse lhe diria, mas logo ela aparecerá. Não se preocupe, pois ela sentiu sua presença, eu posso garantir.

Vergil abriu a porta que levava até a sala de jantar e eu o segui.

- Eu lhe avisei, Vergil...

- Lá está ela! – o ouviu dizer ao notar a pequena Alice encolhida em um canto da sala. – Eu acho que esperei demais.

- O que eu fiz? Vergil, por que está tão nervoso! Eu te ajudei!

- Você atrapalhou! Eu posso ter lhe deixado viva todo esse tempo, por que esperava que você ainda pudesse se mostrar útil, mas eu me enganei.

- Ela também não é útil! – Alice tentou se defender, me apontando, enquanto se levantava. Ela fingia ser forte, contudo era uma tentativa falha.

Eu, que também tinha motivos suficientes para odiar aquele ser, disse:

- Isso é insolência! Não tenho mais paciência para qualquer coisa que essa garota diz ou faz! Você não é mais necessária, Alice.

A garota ameaçou caminhar até minha direção, mas foi impedida por Vergil que trespassou sua espada no peito da jovem. Ela soltou um gemido fraco e ao sentir a lâmina sair começou a chorar:

- Por quê?

Foi então que aconteceu algo que não esperava. Talvez por ser fruto de sua escolha demoníaca, seu rosto começou a desfigurar e lentamente a Alice criança foi sendo tomada pelo corpo da Alice mulher. Eu assisti aquilo intrigada, mas Vergil não esboçou nenhuma reação. Ela caminhou alguns passos em falso até que Vergil a golpeou-a novamente, desta vez no pescoço. Desta vez ela tombou no chão e de joelho soltou seus últimos sibilos.

- Realmente, ela não é mais necessária. Pessoas fracas devem morrer.

Escutei Vergil falar ao meu lado enquanto fitava o corpo contorcido de Alice.

Eu concordei com ele. Finalmente, tudo acabara.


	9. Capítulo IX

**CAPÍTULO IX

* * *

**

Sai da sala suja de sangue demoníaco e subi até a biblioteca de Vergil. Havia dúvidas em minha mente e precisava saná-las. Assim que entrei no local pude ver Vergil sentado em uma poltrona com os olhos fechados e uma expressão grave no rosto.

- O que fez com o amuleto? – perguntei sem delongas. Não havia motivo para complicações. Ele sabia que entrara ali e estava parada ao seu lado.

Vergil abriu lentamente os olhos e respondeu sem me olhar:

- Devolvi ao seu dono.

- E agora Dante sabe sobre seus planos, suponho.

- Por que diz isso?

- Não consigo ver você entregando o amuleto por livre e espontânea vontade para Dante sem deixar claro o motivo de ter feito isso. Não combina com seu feitio.

- De fato. Eu contei, pois percebi que Dante não me atrapalharia, e além do mais, as preparações para abrir o portal de Temen-Ni-Gru estão quase próximas de terminarem.

- Ele tentará lhe impedir. Agora que contou sobre a torre...

- Dante conseguiu desenvolver seu lado demoníaco hoje e eu pude ver. Foi mais cedo que esperava, mas não há problemas – Vergil me interrompeu com sua voz grave e fria. – Foram falhas, mas todas resolvidas. De qualquer modo o lado demoníaco de Dante deveria despertar num momento, apesar de saber que não está totalmente completo.

- E você supõe que tendo feito isso, Dante não irá atrás de você? Acredita que por ter visto que está mudado, ele não se preocupará com o irmão? Ele não irá lhe agradecer por isso...

- Ele não sabe por onde procurar. Dante nunca foi muito esperto. Ele não entende meu esforço para acordar o mundo infernal e tornar-me mais forte que todos aqueles demônios. Mais forte que meu pai. E, não se preocupe, não espero o agradecimento de meu irmão. Eu só quero que ele esteja preparado para o que preparei.

- Eu sei disso – respondi. – Claro... Você pode pegar aquele amuleto a qualquer hora, suponho...

Vergil nada disse, mas não era preciso. Era exatamente isso que estava pensando: quão fraco era seu irmão perante sua sagacidade.

- Taria... Preciso lhe avisar novamente para não ir atrás de Dante. Agora, mais que nunca, seria um risco muito grande para nós. Ele vai entender que está comigo.

- Logo esta situação terminará – disse começando a caminhar em direção a porta. Percebi o olhar de Vergil me seguir, mas ele não disse mais nada.

* * *

"_Há quanto tempo não respirava o ar noturno?"_

Foi com este pensamento que decidi sair de casa e daquele clima pesado que pairava a mansão e caminhar pela cidade. A noite era fria e sem nuvens no céu, mas havia pessoas na rua. Caminhei longamente até perceber onde meus pés tinham acabado de me levar. Não pude deixar de fechar os olhos e sentir-me sozinha; estava na frente dos grandes portões de metal do cemitério onde meu pai e meu amigo Jeff estavam enterrados. Suspirei e apesar de não saber se seria certo reviver aquela dor, acabei por me desafiar e entrei naquele local.

Ao passar, o coveiro me avisou que logo fechariam, mas mesmo assim havia algum tempo para lamentar os mortos. Caminhei por entre vários túmulos até chegar onde eles estavam enterrados. Um do lado do outro.

Fiquei ali, em pé, olhando para as lápides, sem entender o motivo de suas mortes... Não havia razão para morrerem, pois o único motivo de estarem ali eram o fato de me conhecerem. Não pude fazer nada para salvá-los, pois negava quem eu era de verdade. Se eu me conhecesse, naquela época, como hoje me conheço, talvez nada daquilo tivesse ocorrido. Jeff estaria sorrindo e despertando paixões por onde passasse e meu pai... Bem, ele ficaria orgulhoso em ter-me como filha.

Sentia que parte do que acontecera era minha culpa. Se tivesse sido forte eu teria capacidade de protegê-los. Talvez, pensando melhor, Jeff nem mesmo me conheceria, pois dificilmente me vendo hoje em dia, poderia pensar em ter como amigo um humano. Mas meu pai... O fato de ele ter sido escolhido pela minha mãe só mostrava quão forte ele era, e ironicamente ele teve que arcar com o fato de ter uma mestiça como filha.

Era uma situação que se repetira com Vergil e Dante, a única diferença é que Dante não conseguia enxergar a verdade: de que era preciso poder para vingar àqueles que mataram as pessoas que amava. Era um carma que mestiços como ela e Vergil deviam carregar. Verem todos que estimavam morrer.

Olhei pela última vez para os túmulos e caminhei para fora do cemitério. Não havia mais nada ali que pudesse me fazer sofrer mais. Era bom relembrar de quem eu era, seria sempre um incentivo para que eu constantemente evoluísse.

* * *

As ruas perto do centro estavam ainda movimentadas e depois de muito andar cheguei num lugar calmo e que há tempos não entrava. Era um parque antigo e arborizado. Havia crianças com seus pais, entretanto parecia mais sereno que as ruas lá fora. Sentei-me perto de uma árvore e tirei de dentro do sobretudo que usava um pequeno diário de notas. Há tempos não me sentia inspirada para escrever sobre minhas opiniões mais intimas, mas nos últimos dias ocorreram tantas coisas, coisas que nunca imaginei que pudessem ocorrer, coisas que haviam me mudado. Contudo, eu não era a única pessoa a mudar; sentia que Vergil, apesar do medo e desconfiança, quebrava lentamente com suas barreiras. Talvez aquelas experiências perto de mim fossem responsáveis por essas lentas transformações – só o tempo diria se estava certa.

Senti uma mão pequena encostar em meus dedos, fazendo parar minha escrita e olhar para cima. Era uma pequena menina de cabelos ruivos e sardas que apareça do meu lado e sorria timidamente. Não sei o que poderia ter feito a criança vir até onde estava, mas não consegui retribuir seu sorriso, não havia tanta simpatia em mim para tal. Ao invés disso, apenas a fitei. Ela não se sentiu intimidada e disse:

- Moça... Você parece triste.

Fiquei calada por um tempo. Crianças... A inocência delas não conhecia limites. Se os nossos sentimentos fossem tão simples e pudessem ser divididos entre alegria e tristeza.

- Por que pensa isso?

- Você não sorri – respondeu timidamente.

Antes que pudesse responder, a mãe da criança chegou e a puxou para longe pedindo perdão. Continuei calada apenas olhando as duas se distanciarem.

_Eu seria capaz de criar uma criança com amor? _

Acabei por me ver pensando nisto ao ver mãe e filha sumirem entre a multidão. Pareciam tão inocentes e puras... Mas o destino de uma criança ao meu lado seria diferente. Era cruel, mas necessário.

Ultimamente nada poderia ser justo. Contudo era o preço a se pagar por minhas escolhas. Suspirei e decidi voltar sabendo mais que nunca que nenhum caminho seria bem sucedido se não houvesse perdas e sofrimento.


	10. Capítulo X

**CAPÍTULO X

* * *

**

**Nota**: é isso que acontece quando escrevemos um capítulo ao som de "_End of Me" _do Apocalyptica.

* * *

Duas semanas havia se passado sem maiores surpresas para mim. Vergil constantemente sumia por várias horas e aparecia de madrugada com ferimentos. Nesses momentos ele tentava fugir, mas eventualmente era eu que tratava de seus machucados. Nestes momentos tentei fazer com que falasse, mas foi em vão. Ele continuava evasivo como sempre.

Sabia que estava relacionado ao seu plano e que Arkham deveria ter influência naquilo, contudo não consegui mais nenhuma informação. Ele parecia distante e cheio de mistérios que não revelava e eu sabia que havia algo de estranho e preocupante. Acreditava que a idéia da abertura do portal encontrara algum tipo de empecilho e isto causava sérios problemas para Vergil, mas este não revelava ser qual o problema. Continuava intrigada e sabia que ele somente se abriria para mim depois de ter certeza que tudo caminhava bem.

Com o tempo passando me preocupava com outras coisas também... O plano em gerar um descente de Sparda, eu sentia, não havia sido concretizado e nada levava a crer que carregava em meu ventre um herdeiro do grande Cavaleiro.

Pousei o livro em meu colo e olhei para a janela. A casa estava tão silenciosa e pude perceber pelas cortinas da biblioteca que o sol começa a se pôr. Antes que pudesse sentir adormeci...

"_Estranho"_

Despertei, mas continuei com meus olhos fechados. Não sabia há quanto tempo dormira, contudo não estava sozinha. Ele estava sentado ao meu lado no divã... Por quê?

Mantive meus olhos fechados e percebi que ele tirara o livro de cima de meu colo e agora o folheava, pois pude escutar o som das páginas sendo viradas. Era impossível que ele não pudesse perceber que estava acordada, pensei. Logo, o que Vergil queria comigo?

Apesar da vontade de abrir meus olhos continuei quieta, apenas escutando do som o papel em movimento. Depois de alguns segundos ele se movimentou, mas não se levantou. Pelo contrário, pude sentir seus dedos deslizarem pelo meu braço... Ele estava tão próximo de meu rosto que pude sentir seu hálito.

Abri meus olhos e Vergil continuou a me observar, mas não se afastou.

- Senti que estava me olhando...

Ele se endireitou no divã, ignorando minha frase. Eu me levantei também e disse:

- Por que você foge?

- Eu não sei do que está falando – respondeu friamente.

- Por que me olhava, então? Por que me tocou?

- Não... – respondeu num sussurro.

- Vergil...? – meramente disse ao perceber o conflito evidente que ele se encontrava. – Não existe nada errado... Por que se culpa?

- Você não sabe como eu me sinto.

- Eu tenho uma idéia de como... Não é muito diferente do que sinto. Mas eu poderia lhe ajudar mais se você se abrisse. Por que ainda esconder seus sentimentos assim...?

- Eu não posso me permitir continuar com esses pensamentos – respondeu friamente olhando para o chão pensativo.

Eu me aproximei dele e disse num sussurro sem temer sua reação:

- Vergil... Fique comigo.

Ele me encarou com seus olhos azuis claríssimos, talvez por não esperar aquela declaração. Pensei que fosse sair e me deixar sozinha e envergonhada, mas ele continuou me olhando, talvez apenas com medo de tomar alguma atitude considerada irracional para ele. Então, me beijou e percebi, finalmente, que seu gesto não era mecânico ou falso. Talvez o plano pudesse ter saído da mente de Arkham, mas era _apenas_ Vergil que me beijava; não para completar alguma meta e sim dando fim à sua vontade.

Ele me deitou novamente no divã e tirou as diversas peças de roupa que usava – seu casaco, colete e camisa. Depois passou a me beijar intensamente enquanto me ajudava a tirar meu vestido bege de algodão.

Ele não precisava dizer para que eu entendesse o que sentia.

Olhou-me profundamente após me desnudar e temi que desistisse, apesar de seu olhar demonstrar o desejo em estar ali. Passou seus dedos por toda minha coxa me fazendo estremecer e logo me preparou para receber seu membro. Soltei um gemido enquanto seus braços fortes levantavam minhas mãos e a seguravam.

O prendi com minhas coxas o forçando mais em minha direção e, entre beijos e suor, senti Vergil atingir o orgasmo. Ele respirava profundamente e logo voltou a se sentar no divã. Depois de algum tempo olhando o vazio, virou-se na minha direção e me fitou, mas permaneceu sem dizer nada. Eu decidi arriscar, ao perceber que Vergil voltara novamente suas costas para mim. Sentia que ele queria dizer algo, mas lutava contra seu lado frio.

- Não precisa se sentir culpado e nem mesmo tentar apagar o que sente. É um pouco tarde para isso... – disse me sentando no divã.

- Eu não... – parou antes de completar a frase, talvez temendo dizer algo que revelasse demais de si mesmo para mim.

- Bem – me levantei e coloquei meu vestido que se encontrava no chão. – Até mesmo demônios já se mostraram capaz de amarem, não é mesmo?

O que era verdade, pensei. Para Vergil, com seus problemas e traumas, era difícil compreender aquilo, mas eu esperava quebrar com aquele gelo. Nunca pensei que me veria naquele jeito... Prestes a me entregar completamente para outra pessoa. Uma pessoa, que mesmo que não demonstrasse seus sentimentos, eu sabia o que se passava em seu âmago. Vergil não era mais um mistério. Aos poucos podia percebia quão semelhante éramos.

Ao sair da biblioteca me vi colocando a mão em minha barriga... Nunca havia me imaginado como mãe e se aquilo acontecesse seria uma situação delicada. De qualquer forma, não precisava pensar nisto no presente. Não sabia se aquilo daria certo e se seria realmente necessário.

Sem nem mesmo sentir acabei rindo de mim mesma. Era uma situação estranha rir num período como este e algo que não fazia há muito tempo, mas não pude deixar de sentir-me mais leve. Apesar dos problemas havia ainda um pouco em mim que se alegrava com pequenas coisas.

_Pena que não será algo que durará por muito mais tempo..._

Havia um assunto que precisava tratar com Vergil e que agora poderia ser o momento ideal: Arkham e o mistério que pairava em seus desaparecimentos. Sentia que havia algo de errado e precisava saber o que era. Trataria daquele assunto mais tarde, antes que Vergil saísse novamente em mais uma de suas excursões noturnas.

_Eles não podem me manter afastada somente porque pensam que preciso ser mantida afastada de problemas, como uma boneca de porcelana, até que tudo fique seguro. Tenho interesse neste plano tanto quanto Vergil._


	11. Capítulo XI

**CAPÍTULO XI

* * *

**

Era estranho o modo como ele continuava a me tratar depois de todas as experiências que tivemos, mas respeitava seu modo de agir. Apesar de não esperar afeto ou demonstrações de amor, eu esperava não ser ignorada, não depois de tudo que passei. E foi com este pensamento que decidi discutir sobre minhas dúvidas na mesa de jantar.

Ele permanecia calado enquanto comia o prato servido por um empregado humano escolhido, treinado e de certa forma encantado por Vergil. Eu, por outro lado, ao ver o homem desaparecer pela porta disse sem rodeios:

- O que faz quando desaparece?

Vergil me encarou e disse friamente, como de costume:

- Eu preciso de silêncio para me concentrar.

Não pude deixar de rir.

- Não há ninguém aqui para você dizer isso. Apenas me diga a verdade, pois eu acho que tenho o direito de ouvi-la.

Ele pousou o garfo no prato e disse:

- Por que quer tanto saber? Não é necessário.

- Sim, é necessário. Acredito que depois de tudo que passamos, você não pode me esconder o que está planejando. Já que conta para Arkham, qual o problema em me colocar a par da situação?

- São coisas diferentes.

- Diferentes? Claro que são! Ele é um maldito humano! E mesmo assim você o coloca em um patamar elevado!

- Não há motivo para o nervosismo. Não o trato de forma diferenciada e não pretendo continuar ouvindo suas mentiras.

_Como ele podia mentir daquela forma?_

- Vergil. Eu só quero saber por que também faço parte disso.

Ele permaneceu calado.

- Por que teima em esconder isso? Você ainda não confia em mim ou acha que não sou digna? – respondi ironicamente. Aquele jogo começava a me cansar.

- Se achasse isso não estaria aqui hoje.

- Então? Por que não me conta os motivos de seus desaparecimentos? De seus machucados?

Levantou-se pomposamente me surpreendendo e logo em seguida disse:

- Eu irei lhe mostrar, mas quero que não confunda as coisas.

- Eu não entendo...

- Você entenderá.

Calei-me e o segui. Vergil caminhava apressadamente e me obrigou a pegar minha arma, pois iria me levar finalmente ao local que tanto visitava com Arkham. Subi apressadamente e peguei meu sabre de lâmina curva e voltei ao lado de Vergil.

* * *

Já era noite e caminhamos longamente sem trocar qualquer palavra para longe da cidade. Chegamos a uma área arborizada e escura. Parecia um bosque, mas não conhecia bem aquela área para afirmar, além do mais, a escuridão impedia de enxergar com clareza.

Vergil adentrou a mata e eu o segui intrigada, mas não o suficiente para fazer perguntas. Continuei por aquele caminho por vários minutos até que chegamos a uma clareira. Pude perceber uma estátua quebrada não muito longe de onde estávamos e foi até ela que Vergil caminhou. Permaneci parada até entender o que se passava. O mestiço abriu o que parecia ser um alçapão e desapareceu por ele, então eu voltei a segui-lo.

Desci as escadas curiosa e disse ao sentir a umidade do lugar:

- Que lugar é este?

- Aparentemente os humanos o usavam como esconderijo de guerra. Quando o descobri estava abandonado. Ele desce mais pelo subterrâneo e é até onde nós iremos.

O local exalava lodo e umidade e quanto mais descíamos mais frio ficava. Não deveria ser apenas o local, havia algo estranho. Sentia a presença de algum demônio.

- Demônios...

Ele me olhou e voltou a andar até chegarmos a uma área mais ampla e iluminada por archotes. Havia uma porta de madeira e Vergil caminhou até ela.

- Sim, há um demônio aqui.

Mal tive tempo de dizer qualquer palavra, pois logo em seguida Vergil abriu as portas e pude ver ao longe uma grande jaula e dentro dela o que parecia ser um animal.

Caminhei até mais perto para poder compreender o que era aquele ser deitado e arfando como se estivesse cansado. O demônio era maior que um animal selvagem, com pele grossa e cascuda de tom escuro, além de possuir chifres curvos e quebrados. Apesar de sua aparência continuava assustador e ao ver a presença de mestiços ele bufou irritado e colocou-se de pé. Caminhou até a jaula e me encarou cuidadosamente. Suas garras tocaram o metal e pude sentir o hálito quente sair de sua boca.

- Não se deixe enganar. Ele continua poderoso e poderia fugir daqui se não fosse por minha causa.

O demônio urrou e encarou Vergil. Sua cauda balançava de um lado para o outro ameaçadoramente.

- Ele não fala?

- Eu cortei sua língua.

- Por que mantém um demônio aqui?

- Eu preciso como forma de evoluir.

- Como é possível? Pensei que...

Vergil me interrompeu dizendo:

- Eu não evoluo meu físico humano e sim minha essência demoníaca. Preciso me transformar em um para poder aproveitar-me de sua força.

- Deste jeito pode-se aprisionar quantos demônios quiser! – respondi sem esconder minha excitação.

- É um processo perigoso e que requer prática de um mestiço. Este demônio não sai daqui porque o mantenho com um feitiço, vê? – apontou o chão que estava riscado com vários símbolos desconhecidos. - Os demônios... Eles possuem seus próprios meios de evoluírem. Eles sacrificam e escravizam humanos, matam entre si, tudo é aceito para alcançar seus objetivos. Os humanos possuem regras morais e nós, mestiços, muitas vezes caiamos nessa teia de moralidade, mas não eu. Prefiro caminhar de forma dolorosa a vender-me aos demônios, sim... Não nego. Mas, isso – apontou o demônio. – É necessário.

- Qualquer mestiço pode conseguir?

- Sim, qualquer um – continuou andando pela sala até uma mesa. – Mas são poucos que desejam. Meu irmão, por exemplo, nunca teve a idéia e mesmo que tivesse não ousaria. Há outros mestiços escondidos por aí, mas todos fingem ser humanos.

- São poucos que querem alcançar a força deles... – continuei sua frase olhando para o demônio enjaulado.

Ele tirou seu casaco e retirou da bainha Yamato. Depois foi até a entrada da jaula e disse:

- Quando lhe disse para não confundir as coisas estava me referindo ao que você verá. Eu preciso da ajuda de Arkham porque saio debilitado daqui e assim permaneço por algumas horas. É o tempo necessário de dor que preciso enfrentar para ver meu lado demoníaco sobrepor-se ao humano. Agora, que está aqui, você me ajudará.

- Haverá uma hora em que parecerei prestes a morrer, mas não me ajude. Quando finalmente o demônio cair, você pode abrir a jaula e me tirar de lá. Compreende?

Acenei que sim, apesar de não entender naquele momento o que poderia ocorrer entre Vergil e o demônio que parecia enfraquecido.

Assim que Vergil transformou-se em sua forma demoníaca e trancou-se junto ao demônio, jogando a chave para minha direção, percebi que estava errada quanto ao ser bestial.

Ele urrou novamente e de suas costas saíram dois pares de asas machucadas e em vários pontos rasgadas. Ele voou na direção de Vergil e o agarrou com violência. O mestiço, por outro lado, utilizou Yamato com destreza e com um golpe certeiro atingiu um dos olhos do demônio. Sangue jorrou de sua ferida, manchando o chão.

O demônio era maior e não se intimidou com aquele gesto. Vergil saiu da direção da besta e esperou o próximo ataque que veio logo em seguida, mas que desta vez não foi na direção de Vergil e sim, para minha surpresa, na minha.

Pulei na direção contrária ao sentir que o demônio cuspira ácido. Não gritei, apesar de sentir que minha perna havia sido atingida. Olhei para ela e percebi que o local havia sido queimado e a o tecido da calça se desmanchara. Tirei meu sabre por instinto, mas Vergil havia me impedido de abrir a jaula; o que me deixou ainda mais desesperada.

O mestiço ao perceber qual era o objetivo do demônio pulou em sua direção com mais violência que antes e pôs-se a lutar com tamanho afinco que não conseguia distinguir qual dos dois venceria.

Foi então que percebi o estava acontecendo, finalmente. Houve um clarão momentâneo e logo em seguida Vergil, em cima do demônio caído, fincava Yamato em seu peito. Outro urro, mas desta vez de dor, pois pequenos lampejos surgiam enquanto Vergil apoiava-se com mais força sobre a criatura. Aproximei-me mancando e pude ver que ele sussurrava um mantra desconhecido.

Outro clarão e um estrondo. Cai no chão com a surpresa e percebi que o demônio havia desfalecido como dito por Vergil.

Levantei-me no mesmo instante e caminhei receosa até a entrada da jaula. Vergil estava ainda sobre a criatura e me olhou rapidamente antes de cair ao lado dela. Foi então que abri o portão de metal e corri até ele. Com esforço o tirei do chão e senti a criatura arfar lentamente ao me ver tão perto. Pensei, por alguns instantes, que seria atacada pela besta, contudo estava errada. O demônio havia tombado completamente.

Já do lado de fora, coloquei Vergil no chão delicadamente e fechei a jaula com um estrondo. Coloquei o homem desfalecido sentado ao lado da única mesa do lugar. Fui até ela e voltei com seu casaco, colocando sobre o mestiço desmaiado. Ajoelhei-me e disse pausadamente, esperando algum sinal vital:

- Vergil...?

Havia vários ferimentos causados pelo combate frontal com o demônio e de uma das feridas, que se assemelhava a uma mordida, saia um liquido esbranquiçado que percebi ser o ácido expelido pelo demônio. Ele parecia fraco e incapaz de causar mal, pensei ao olhar seu rosto. Logo, ele acordou e suspirando com dificuldades disse:

- Nós precisamos ir.

Concordei com a cabeça e o ajudei a levantar. Ele apoiou seu corpo em mim e juntos saímos da sala subterrânea. O demônio continuava desacordado, mas não havia morrido. Vergil, por outro lado, estava fraco, como dissera que ficaria, e não disse qualquer palavra até sairmos do esconderijo. Ao fechar o alçapão e voltar até onde o havia deixado, encostado na estátua quebrada, ele disse:

- Você está mancando.

- Não é nada.

- Foi a primeira vez que ele tentou atingir alguém de fora...

Não sabia ao certo o que dizer, mas havia entendido o sentido das palavras ditas por ele. Ao invés de responder, apenas o ajudei a se levantar e continuei a andar pela clareia, rumo ao bosque.

* * *

O caminho foi silencioso até chegarmos à mansão. Ambos queríamos chegar logo ao conforto daquela casa e assim que alcançamos a porta de entrada, Vergil disse:

- Leve-me até meu quarto.

Assim o fiz. Deitei-o na cama e voltei depois de alguns minutos com uma jarra de água quente e uma toalha. Ao perceber isso, Vergil me olhou com censura, mas o ignorei.

- Até quando será necessário isso? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado e tirando o casaco e colete que vestia. Apesar de não concordar com meus cuidados, estava fraco demais para opor-se a eles.

- Eu saberei quando for a hora – respondeu num tom baixo e contido.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo, se quiser – disse calmamente enquanto passava a toalha em seu peito e braços machucados.

- Por um momento pensei que não concordaria.

- É cruel e mostra que nos distanciamos lentamente da humanidade, mas eu acho que ambos sabemos disso, não é mesmo? Afinal, foi a minha escolha também...

Ouve minutos de silêncio enquanto limpava seus machucados até que Vergil disse:

- Será mais fácil conseguir o que quero de Dante. E ele aprenderá que permanecer ao lado dos humanos é fraqueza.

_Dante... Estranhamente eu sentia falta daquele mestiço._

Depois que terminei meus cuidados levantei-me e disse antes de voltar a caminhar:

- Você pode me chamar se precisar – sabia que ele nunca faria isso, mas parecia algo normal a se dizer naquele momento.

Quando já estava na porta o ouvi dizer:

- Sua ferida logo cicatrizará. O veneno daquele demônio é poderoso, mas ele estava debilitado quando a atacou.

Concordei com a cabeça e sai de seu quarto sem olhar novamente para trás.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Nota: **Oh Gosh! Dante!

Sim, se divirtam com ele hohohoho Apesar do capítulo não ser todo alegre assim

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

O fato era que não conseguia dormir aquela noite, não depois de tudo que vi e senti. A impressão de que Vergil alcançaria uma força sem tamanho era intensa e eu sabia que ele não falharia. Também sabia que estávamos prestes a chegar a algo nunca antes imaginado, mas mesmo assim, tinha medo. Medo de falhar, talvez...

Não... Não era medo de falhar. Pensei aflita e teimando em não acreditar naquilo: era medo de perdê-lo.

Suspirei e levantei incapaz de dormir. Olhei lá fora e vi a lua brilhar fracamente por entre as nuvens. Sem pensar duas vezes, decidi fazer algo que há tempos não fazia, mas que perseguia meus pensamentos: visitar Dante novamente.

Sabia qual seria a reação de Vergil se soubesse daquilo, mas ele não saberia. Seria meu pequeno segredo. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e pulei a sacada de meu quarto com certo cuidado, pois meu machucado era fresco e a ferida causada pelo demônio ainda latejava por debaixo da calça que havia colocado.

* * *

Demorei e já era madrugada quando alcancei a loja Devil May Cry. As ruas estavam desertas e um vento frio despenteava meus cabelos soltos. Olhei para cima e vi que a janela do quarto de Dante estava aberta. Escalei rapidamente a parede e com um pulo cheguei ao chão de seu quarto.

Estava escuro e Dante continuava deitado, mas ao ouvir meus passos ele ergueu-se da cama com rapidez e apontou sua espada que repousava ao seu lado, encostada na parede, em minha direção. Ele não sabia quem era, mas sentia minha presença.

Continuou parado e apenas encarando meu vulto pela escuridão. Caminhei lentamente até o botão para acender a luz do quarto e disse enquanto fazia isso:

- Desculpe despertá-lo assim.

- Taria? – o mestiço respondeu sem esconder sua surpresa ao ouvir minha voz, pois ainda não havia acendido a luz. – É você?

Quando a luz banhou o lugar pude ver que Dante ainda apontava sua espada em minha direção, mas ao invés de ameaçador, seu olhar era de choque e surpresa.

- Nunca imaginei te ver novamente.

- Eu não vi aqui lutar, Dante – respondi calmamente.

Ele abaixou sua guarda e levantou-se da cama. Não se preocupou em vestir-se apropriadamente em minha presença, afinal de contas, Dante não se comportava como o irmão.

- Por que veio aqui? Sentiu minha falta, depois do nosso último encontro?

- Talvez... Nosso último encontro não foi exatamente amistoso, não é mesmo?

Dante riu e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Eu fiz o mesmo, sentando-me em uma cadeira na sua frente.

- Sabe... Eu não sei por que veio aqui, mas eu sinto sua falta.

- Infelizmente, nós dois seguimos caminhos distintos.

- Você está tão diferente. E isso também foi um elogio! – disse com um sorriso.

Não queria afirmar, mas sentia falta do jeito de Dante. O oposto de Vergil em todos os atos.

- As pessoas mudam.

- É... Eu sei disso como ninguém. Pode parecer estranho o que vou dizer, mas você lembra meu irmão. Esses dias eu acabei o encontrando, o que me surpreendeu porque achei que estivesse morto, mas isso não vem ao caso. O que quero dizer é que você tem o mesmo olhar frio... O mesmo olhar de que lhe falta algo na vida e que ninguém pode lhe dar.

Calei-me ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Talvez ele estivesse certo e eu realmente fosse parecida com Vergil. Contudo era estranho ouvir aquilo de seu irmão, pois Dante não sabia que eu não só lhe lembrava Vergil, como também estava com ele todo esse tempo. Seria um choque para ele descobrir isso.

- Como pode afirmar isso se não me vê há tanto tempo?

- Não sei. Algo em seus olhos... Lembra tanto ele. Mas esquece! Eu ando pensando coisas estranhas desde que reencontrei meu irmãozinho! E pelo seu olhar, eu posso garantir que veio aqui porque sente saudade do meu jeito! Aposto que onde está morando não ri muito, não é mesmo? – piscou para mim.

- Eu suponho que seja isso – ri com a piada.

- Que mundo triste! O que está aprontando que precisa fugir de mim assim?

- Talvez esteja querendo transformar o mundo – respondi tentando parecer normal.

Dante ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não tente mudá-lo – disse sério, mas logo em seguida continuou com o tom jocoso:

- Engraçado ver você assim, quieta... Se eu me lembro você trabalhava em uma boate...

- Há muito atrás. E o que isso tem a ver? Eu trabalhava no bar!

- Sim, sim, eu sei! Mas não era séria assim quando te conheci!

- Dante, não comece...

- E agora você aparece no meu quarto no meio da madrugada! Vou ter que concordar que isso é a visita que qualquer homem pediria!

- Você realmente precisa agir assim?

- Ficou sem graça? – respondeu maliciosamente.

- Dante... Nós éramos amigos e...

- Eu sei – ele me cortou. – É que você está muito atraente desse jeito.

Eu ri do mestiço. Já havia me esquecido do olhar malicioso que ele olhava qualquer mulher que passasse por perto.

- Eu não vou cair nessa. Desculpe... Eu vim aqui para conversar, mesmo por que... – me calei.

- O quê? Tem outro, não é? Sabia! – disse fingindo tristeza. – As melhores sempre têm!

– Dante... Eu realmente queria te contar mais sobre minha vida... Mas eu não posso.

- Você veio escondida ou é impressão minha?

- Escondida. A pessoa com que moro não iria gostar de saber aonde vim.

- Você poderia se abrir para mim. Afinal de contas, apesar de todas as diferenças, continuamos amigos e parece que você precisa de um agora.

- Talvez esteja certo. Tenho minhas dúvidas, sabe? E sinto que falta algo em mim, mas você não pode me ajudar.

- Tente – ele disse, mas agora deixara de usar seu tom usual e parecia realmente estar preocupado comigo.

Suspirei profundamente e disse antes que me arrependesse:

- Talvez eu esteja grávida – na verdade aquilo não era a única coisa que me preocupava, mas precisava me livrar de algum problema. Não era um demônio para aturar tudo e não sofrer... Meu lado humano ainda era forte e eram nestes momentos que sentia isso.

Dante me olhou sem esboçar qualquer reação, até que finalmente disse sem graça:

- Bem... Eu não sei bem o que dizer. Talvez devesse falar parabéns, é o que todos dizem, pelo menos...

- Eu não tenho certeza, ainda.

- Quem é o pai?

Sabia que ele perguntaria isso.

- Eu não sei – menti.

Dante percebeu isso, pois ergue uma das sobrancelhas e disse:

- Não sabe? Você não é dessas...

- Dante... Eu não quero falar disso.

- Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Odeio isso! – ele não estava irritado, mas sim chateado.

- É melhor assim.

- Você não quer esta criança, por isso está assim?

- Eu não sei se é o certo. Ás vezes, eu me sinto feliz, mas quando paro para pensar não sei se quero trazer alguém para este mundo. Alguém como eu.

- A criança pode nascer humana, você sabe disso.

- Eu duvido – disse com um sorriso desanimador.

- Você... Você dormiu com um mestiço? – Dante perguntou curioso.

- Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso.

- Eu queria muito te ajudar, mas não sei o que dizer por que você não se abre...

Eu me levantei e caminhei até ele, passei a mão no cabelo bagunçado e disse:

- Você já ajudou me ouvindo. Eu só não quero machucá-lo...

Ele se levantou e beijou carinhosamente minha testa. Depois me olhou e disse pausadamente:

- Algo me diz que quando sair por aquela janela eu não vou mais te ver.

Não havia lágrimas em nossos olhos, mas eu sabia que ele estava desapontado, assim como eu também sofria.

- Talvez... Quem sabe o que nos aguarda?

Eu caminhei até a janela e disse antes de pular:

- Espero, Dante, que me perdoe no futuro.

Desapareci pela janela antes que Dante dissesse qualquer coisa.

_Minha visita a Dante tornou-se meu segredo. Um segredo que não esperava contar para Vergil. Ele não me perdoaria e poderia arriscar tudo que havia construído pelo simples encontro que tive com seu irmão gêmeo._


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Nota:** O capítulo ficou curto, mas é que agora encerrou-se uma etapa do conto. O próximo será maior, prometo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Os dias logo se tornaram semanas e meus receios tornaram-se realidade. Senti que estava grávida quando treinava pela manhã e desmaiei pela primeira vez. A casa estava vazia e somente acordei horas mais tarde. Permaneci calada, apesar de saber das mudanças que ocorreriam em meu corpo. Não poderia esconder de Vergil por muito tempo, mas precisava ter certeza de que estava realmente grávida.

Não, Taria... A verdade é que você tem medo do que pode ocorrer nesta gravidez, tem medo do que pode ocorrer com Vergil e Temen-ni-Gru e acima de tudo, medo de que tudo seja em vão.

Logo percebi que carregar um herdeiro de Sparda em meu ventre não seria simples. Passava mal constantemente e sempre escondia a verdade de Vergil, até que um dia ele bateu na porta de meu quarto.

Não respondi, pois estava encolhida na cama e febril.

Vergil pareceu perceber algo estranho e abriu a porta sem esperar qualquer tipo de resposta. Eu senti seus passos se aproximando e escutei quando se sentou ao meu lado. Fingi que dormia e após alguns minutos ele se levantou e saiu do quarto. Suspirei aliviada ao perceber que estava sozinha novamente.

Com o corpo dolorido e o silêncio da casa, acabei dormindo.

* * *

Era noite quando acordei de um sonho inquietante. Sonhara que meu pai apontava o dedo e me dizia que sofreria por ter tido um filho com um mestiço. Apesar do sonho, acordara um pouco melhor do que de costume e, por isso, decidi descer e respirar o olhar noturno que tanto me agradava.

Ao passar pela sala de estar senti que Vergil estava lá. Suspirei vencida e caminhei até ele. Parecia compenetrado em sua leitura e somente depois de me ver sentada é que disse me olhando:

- Você parece doente.

- Eu estou bem – menti.

- Parece que você é que está mentindo para mim.

- Arkham está tendo sucesso com as leituras? – perguntei tentando fugir do assunto.

- A resposta será dada antes do previsto. Ele é o único que consegue decifrá-las.

- Você pretende deixá-lo viver?

-Não. Ele não vai ter mais utilidade depois que eu conseguir o poder de meu pai – respondeu friamente.

- Não confio nele.

-Humanos não foram criados para serem dignos de confiança.

- Há dois dias eu quase o matei. Só não fiz isso porque sei da importância dele em seu plano. Mas seria prazeroso matá-lo

- O que ele fez? – perguntou intrigado para mim.

- Ele disse que era irônico ver mestiços falando de humanos, já que temos metade da fragilidade humana – ri sarcasticamente.

- Logo não teremos essa fragilidade.

- Talvez ele tenha dito isso por causa do bebê...

Vergil me encarou, pois havia entendido minha frase.

- Que bebê?

- Eu estou assim porque estou grávida – decidi contar. Cedo ou tarde ele descobriria.

Não sabia qual seria a reação de Vergil. Talvez nem mesmo ele soubesse. Acredito que ele tenha pensado no pai e sua relação com a humana Eva. Sim, ele não precisava dizer para que eu entendesse que seu pai a amava.

- Como se sente?

- Como percebeu, eu estou mal. É por causa da gravidez. Eu acho que seja algo relacionado ao sangue demoníaco...

- Você não pode fazer nada que possa causar problemas futuros. Mas, diga-me, por quanto tempo mais esperava me esconder isso?

Permaneci muda até dizer sem medo de sua reação:

- Eu estou com medo. Não é fraqueza, mas é medo de que algo de errado possa acontecer e que isso seja errado.

- Errado? Por que seria errado?

- Não sei...

- Você não quer esta criança? – perguntou secamente.

- Sim, eu quero.

- Eu sei que você é forte o suficiente para agüentar isso. Todos nós carregamos fardos nessa luta.

Levantei-me com algum esforço e disse tristemente caminhando para a saída:

- Só vença...

* * *

Sabia que logo a torre seria reaberta e uma sensação agourenta começava a seguir meus pensamentos. Havia passado duas semanas desde que revelara que estava grávida e minha relação com Vergil não melhorara muita coisa. Apesar de saber de seu plano em elevar sua força demoníaca guardando uma besta enjaulada, eu não podia acompanhá-lo por causa de minha condição. Não esperava dele qualquer explicação e muito menos de Arkham, que agora sabendo de minha gravidez, decidira não aparecer mais naquela mansão.

Não sei ao certo de Vergil mudava lentamente seu modo de agir, mas diversas vezes o via olhando para mim enquanto estava perto. Em outros tempos, poderia estar feliz com aquilo, mas ultimamente andava preocupada com o perigo iminente em se abrir o portal do inferno.

- Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer.

Vergil começou o diálogo ao me ver sentada na varanda.

- Diga-me.

- Eu irei finalmente despertar Temen-ni-Gru. Além de mostrar para Dante esta surpresa.

- Uhn... – disse meramente. – Bem, depois de tanto tempo, afinal de contas.

- Você não parece feliz.

- Muitas coisas aconteceram comigo ultimamente, Vergil. Eu estou tentando me adaptar.

- Vai passar.

Eu olhei para ele e sorri.

- Suponho... Acredito que seja um adeus, então.

- Eu vou vencer e então, não será um adeus.

- E se não vencer? – perguntei pessimista.

- Você sabe o que fazer caso eu não retorne. Acredito que criei uma substituta.

- Não só uma substituta.

- Sim... Talvez esteja certa – disse misteriosamente.

Ouve um momento de silêncio quebrado por Vergil que disse como se lutasse contra seus sentimentos:

- Não me siga.

- Eu imaginava que diria isso. Se bem, na minha condição, duvido que consiga...

- Este é um assunto que preciso tratar unicamente com meu irmão.

Deu alguns passos e disse finalmente antes de sair correndo e desaparecer:

- Você _é_ especial.

_Talvez ele estivesse se lembrando do amor de seu pai, finalmente._

* * *

**Nota final**: Vergil se foooi _ *chora*


	14. Capítulo XIV

**CAPÍTULO XIV

* * *

**

_Temen-ni-Gru..._

Fui tudo tão rápido. Eu senti a torre erguer-se imponente e podia vê-la de longe, mas nada podia fazer. Sentada, sozinha, permaneci com medo que algo ocorresse, pois algo em mim dizia que nosso plano falharia.

Quando falhamos senti todo meu corpo perder a força e ao ouvir o barulho distante da torre desmoronando não consegui me mover. Odiava ter aquele sentimento dentro de mim, pois o que aconteceu era a prova de minhas dores mais intimas. Reuni coragem para visitar os escombros, não naquele mesmo dia, já que ainda ardia com a perda e solidão.

Talvez estivesse vivo, pensei enquanto me aproximava do lugar, mas logo percebi que estava errada.

Ele havia partido.

Não chorei, mas observei de longe as ruínas da Torre. Contudo, não sabia o que poderia ter ocorrido, pois sua partida não significa sua morte, pensei. Dante era o único que poderia saber qual fora o final de Vergil.

Sim, Dante... Qual teria sido seu final?

Lutei contra minha dor e parti até _Devil May Cry_. Algo gritava em meu intimo e precisava exorcizar meus próprios demônios visitando o mestiço. Precisava de respostas para minha dor. Não me importava se ele fosse descobrir a verdade ou não. Não me importava se fosse odiá-lo e perdesse o meu único amigo. Eu _precisava_ saber.

* * *

Abri a porta da loja com um estrondo e deparei-me com o mestiço mexendo em seu _jukebox_. Parecia normal e não sofria. Será que Vergil não havia morrido?

- Taria? O que aconteceu? – foi a primeira coisa que o mestiço disse ao me ver entrando desesperada.

- O que aconteceu na torre?

- Que torre? Por que quer saber?

- Eu _preciso _saber, Dante! Vergil morreu? – perguntei caminhando até ele.

Dante me encarou demoradamente, talvez tentando entender minha preocupação. Até que disse:

- Ele morreu, mas mereceu a morte que teve. Caiu no inferno no portal aberto por um demônio. Tentei impedi-lo, mas acho que ele queria aquilo afinal. Lutar com Mundus... Suponho.

- Não... – foi o máximo que pude falar. A dor da derrota só não era maior que a dor da perda.

Taria... Por que está tão preocupada com isso? Como sabia que... Oh, não – ele finalmente havia entendido. – Era isso que você não podia me contar? Todo esse tempo... Você esteve com _meu irmão_?

- Você o deixou cair? – perguntei ignorando sua frase.

- Taria... Me responda! Você sabia que Vergil estava vivo todo esse tempo? Sabia da torre e do plano?

- Sim... Não me olhe assim! Eu não me sinto culpada!

Ele me segurou com força e disse:

- Como pode?

- Não me toque! – o empurrei. – Você deixou seu irmão morrer!

- Eu _não_ deixei meu irmão morrer! – respondeu irritado.

- Mas não se preocupou com sua morte também...

- Ele era meu irmão! Claro que me importei! Eu achava que ele estava morto! Tem idéia do que senti quando o vi novamente depois de todos esses anos? Tem idéia do que senti quando o vi partir? Mas ele queria isso. Mereceu, afinal despertou um grande mal. Não posso me remoer eternamente por isso!

- Era tudo tão perfeito... Não havia falhas, mas mesmo assim eu sentia que ele não iria voltar. Oh... Droga – me apoiei na parede mais próxima, pois o enjôo que me acompanhava constantemente decidira voltar naquele momento.

Dante tentou se aproximar, mas eu o barrei com a mão.

- Agora eu entendo quando disse que estava grávida e duvidava que fosse um humano. Você está grávida de Vergil... Não acredito como fui tão cego e não percebi que havia algo errado.

- Você nunca foi muito espero, não é mesmo? – falei ironicamente. Sentia o ódio por Dante crescer consideravelmente. Como ele poderia ter deixado seu próprio irmão cair?

- Taria, eu não a reconheço mais.

- Não me olhe assim! Como se tivesse sido traído!

- Duvido que essa criança veio por livre e espontânea vontade. O que estavam planejando?

- Não é do seu interesse – comecei a caminhar com dificuldade até a saída.

- O que vai acontecer com essa criança?

- O que acha?

- Eu só estou pensando aqui... Vocês planejaram isso pensando que nasceria um descendente forte de Sparda. Não quero nem imaginar o que fariam com essa criança, mas e se der errado? E se nascer um humano? Vocês pensaram nisso? – Dante disse com uma nota de ironia.

Ele queria me provocar.

- Como você realmente se importasse com isso.

- Eu me importo. Não é um brinquedo, afinal de contas.

- Eu sei disso.

- Apesar do seu sofrimento eu não posso negar que fico aliviado.

- O que disse? – perguntei inconformada para Dante.

- Assim talvez você possa refletir mais sobre seus atos.

- Seu irmão está morto por sua culpa e tudo que você pode me falar é isso?

- É estranho ver alguém defendendo meu irmão assim, mas eu sinto que ele significava algo em sua vida. Eu vou respeitar o ódio que você deve estar sentindo por mim e tudo o que aconteceu – falou com tristeza nos olhos.

Eu meramente voltei a caminhar para a porta ainda aberta e disse sem olhar novamente para trás:

- Acabo de perder mais uma pessoa que amava e desta vez você foi responsável por isso.

Sabia que Dante continua a me olhar e quando sai de sua loja esperei que ele não tentasse me seguir ou mesmo me ajudar.

* * *

"_Você não será prejudicada caso a Torre não abra seu portal. Se eu falhar, você terá sua chance e, claro, você será responsável assim como eu, por alguém melhor que todos que já caminharam nesse mundo humano. Um verdadeiro descendente de Sparda."_

Constantemente as palavras de Vergil martelavam em minha cabeça como um aviso para ser forte. Eu sabia que não deveria me martirizar pelo o que havia ocorrido, mas no fundo me sentia culpada, pois não pude ajudá-lo. Se estivesse lá... Talvez o fim tivesse sido diferente. Assim como seria diferente se Dante não tivesse deixado o irmão partir. Seu plano poderia ter falhado, mas não estaria vagando no inferno, onde provavelmente morreria.

Sim, eu precisava ser forte. Não fui prejudicada pela queda da Torre, mas era um fardo muito pesado para segurar sozinha. O fato da própria gravidez não estar sendo agradável, deixava as coisas mais complexas ainda.

Os meses passaram lentamente enquanto estava sozinha. Todo o dia sentia a dor de colocar no mundo o verdadeiro descendente de Sparda. Muitas vezes me via pensando o que poderia estar acontecendo com Vergil e tentava encontrar alguma solução nos inúmeros livros e anotações do mestiço para minha situação. Se apenas pudesse descobrir um meio para saber se estava vivo ou se havia um meio de reverter o ocorrido.

Na verdade havia... Precisava vender minha alma para algum demônio. Algo que minha honra me impedia de fazer. Não sabia até quando ela me impediria, contudo precisava confiar em mim.

Enquanto o tempo passava procurava dicas... Até mesmo descobrira um antigo diário de Vergil escondido entre tantos papéis e pensei se ele realmente esperava que eu o encontrasse. Era repleto de anotações sobre rituais e círculos que bloqueariam demônios, tal como aquele que bloqueava o demônio já morto no abrigo subterrâneo. A maior parte dos escritos era de meu conhecimento, pois vira sua aplicação. Uma parte era desconhecida e com dificuldade compreendi o que Vergil pretendia com aquelas palavras. Prender demônios em selos, transformar humanos em fantoches, controlar demônios menores. Coisas que me intrigaram e que tentaria experimentar uma vez que estivesse novamente saudável.


	15. Capítulo XV

**CAPÍTULO XV

* * *

**

Dei luz a meu filho em casa. Sozinha. Por horas e horas, sofri para que aquele pequeno ser olhasse para o novo mundo ao seu redor. Aliviada, pois minha gravidez não fora fácil, e ao mesmo tempo, preocupada com o seu futuro.

Eu estava fraca e com a visão turva, mas consegui pegar o bebê recém-nascido. Era um pequeno e frágil garoto e chorava como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele dia.

Peguei em meus braços e ele acalmou-se um pouco. Seus poucos cabelos eram de um tom loiro claríssimo e seus olhos eram acinzentados. Mas, havia algo errado...

_Não, não podia ser verdade._

Ele era humano? Sim, ele era. Pude sentir a energia típica de humanos ao seu redor e estremeci. Se houvesse algo de demoníaco era tão fraco que se tornava impossível sentir. Olhei para seus olhos desolada... Era tão lindo.

- Por que, meu amor?

A pequena criatura em meus braços parecia entender meu sofrimento e recomeçou a chorar. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Era como se me roubassem outro sonho.

As palavras de Dante queimavam em meu cérebro como uma lição pelos meus erros. Seria possível que estivesse pagando por tudo aquilo? Nunca acreditei nesse tipo de castigo transcendental, como se fosse algo que escapasse de nossas mãos. Como se precisasse pensar em todos nossos atos, pois poderia haver castigos. Claro, sabia que tudo que fosse feito teria conseqüências, mas vê-las como castigo era algo além de minha compreensão.

Por ter feito tudo sozinha, pois desconfia de todos, tive maiores complicações em limpar todo o local. A sorte era que possuía mais forças que uma humana e pude levantar-me rapidamente e preocupar-me com o meu filho. Na verdade, preocupava-me mais com o que faria com aquele ser indefeso e que agora parara de chorar.

- Não esperava isso...

Sim, eu estava desapontada. E, ao observá-lo em toda sua fragilidade, não pude deixar de sentir um pouco de ódio e asco também. Ele ainda estava sujo; não conseguia limpá-lo. Aquela criança lembrava o passado humano que tanto tentávamos esquecer, aquela fraqueza inerente a eles. Não havia nada de melhor nele, seria mais uma na grande massa sem identidade.

Sentei na cama novamente e comecei a chorar. Sim, nem mais me lembrava o que eram lágrimas, mas elas saiam de meus olhos e não conseguia impedi-as. Eram tantas... Quem me visse ali, sentada e desnorteada, viria apenas uma humana fraca e desamparada. Sem esperança.

Levantei-me depois de algum tempo e comecei a caminhar pelo quarto, provocando mais choros do bebê. Ele deveria estar com fome? Frio? Não sabia... Na verdade, não me importava.

Caminhei até ele e o embrulhei na manta da cama.

- Quietinho, agora.

O pequeno continuava chorando. Coloquei um casaco com capuz e o peguei em meus braços. Talvez por sentir o calor do meu colo, parou de chorar. De qualquer forma, sai pela porta da frente da mansão e caminhei por várias horas até encontrar um táxi livre. Entrei e quando o motorista perguntou para onde, eu não soube o que responder.

- Querida, eu preciso saber para onde. Se quiser eu ando sem rumo, mas você vai pagar mesmo assim.

- Não. Apenas me leve para Fortuna.

- Espero que tenha dinheiro para pagar a viagem de ida e volta.

- Não precisamos conversar disso. Aliás, tudo o que acontecer nesta viagem será esquecido, humano – disse seriamente sem deixar de manter contato visual com o motorista. Apesar de ter meus sentidos enfraquecidos conseguia enfeitiçar um humano com facilidade. Principalmente almas fracas.

O motorista concordou com a cabeça e ligou o carro com o olhar vidrado. Era nítido que estava sobre meu efeito e eu agradeci por ainda ter forças para isso.

* * *

Fortuna... Uma cidade não muito longe, contudo afastada por sua disposição geográfica. Era uma ilha de porte médio e que abrigava uma cidade infestada de religiosos fanáticos. Um grupo conhecido como A Ordem, veneradores de Sparda; apesar de duvidar que conhecessem o real personagem por trás da lenda.

Era possível chegar até a cidade de Fortuna por um túnel que atravessava o mar que a circulava. Quando era pequena pensava que a mística Fortuna só era possível de se chegar através de barcos ou botes... Aquilo habitou minha mente até o momento que descobri que apesar de viverem pelo culto religioso e a cidade ser repleta de construções góticas, havia modernidade lá.

Depois de quase uma hora de viagem, pedi para o motorista parar o carro em uma rua deserta e escura, mas eu sabia qual era meu destino. Desci do carro e pedi para que esperasse pacientemente.

Olhei a rua e comecei a caminhar, parando na entrada de um beco. Havia uma construção imponente logo ali, que circulava o beco sem saída. Era o orfanato de Fortuna. Era conhecido por darem a órfãos uma melhor chance e acolhia crianças desamparadas não só de Fortuna.

Sentei-me na calçada do beco e olhei o bebê em meus braços. Ainda estava sujo, mas eu não conseguira tocá-lo direito ainda.

- Não vou conseguir.

Eu sabia que me sentiria culpada por ter dado luz a uma criança humana e toda vez que o olhasse me sentiria pior. Podia ser cruel, mas era o melhor. Eu nunca o aceitaria e lá, no orfanato, ele seria rodeado de crianças e adultos como ele. Lá ele poderia ser feliz, ao contrário do que aconteceria se permanecesse ao meu lado.

Levantou-se e colocou o recém-nascido na entrada do orfanato. Ele começou a chorar, mas eu o ignorei. Caminhei com passos apressados até o taxi e ao entrar pedi para que voltasse imediatamente.

Ainda olhei para trás, até o orfanato desaparecer na escuridão.

- Adeus, meu filho.

* * *

A partir daquele dia mergulhei na solidão e reflexão. Não procurei notícias de Dante e tentei esquecer o que o mestiço poderia estar planejando. Estudei atentamente o diário de Vergil e procurei algo que pudesse usar a meu favor, contudo nada me levava até uma solução para o desaparecimento de Vergil. Neste tempo matei humanos para usar em rituais, os transformei em fantoches, como os livros diziam; prendi demônios que pudessem me dizer algo sobre o inferno. Contudo, tudo foi em vão. Era como se uma barreira tivesse sido criada.

Anos se passaram e sempre me lembrava de meu filho, mas nunca tive coragem de revê-lo, pois a única coisa que me impedia era o orgulho. Constantemente tinha sonhos e visões sobre sua infância ou vislumbrava minha mãe perguntando por que fizera aquilo com uma simples criança.

Depois de três anos do desaparecimento de Vergil tivera uma visão estranha na entrada da mansão e aquilo me assombrou por diversos meses e me revigorou para buscar novas respostas. Um dia, quando estava na sala, senti uma presença desconhecida e forte como a de um demônio. Caminhei até a entrada e vi parada no jardim da frente uma pessoa vestida de roupas púrpuras e antigas. Seu rosto era tão branco quantos seus cabelos e ao perceber a semelhança com Vergil caminhei chocada o suficiente até mais perto.

- Vergil? – perguntei intrigada.

A figura pareceu perceber minha intenção e com um clarão desapareceu.

Era possível aquilo ocorrer? Era possível ser Vergil? Infelizmente, não obtive respostas, apesar de deduzir com meu conhecimento de que se tratava de uma visão fantasiosa, ou até mesmo, de um demônio querendo aproveitar-se de meus sentimentos.

Enquanto o tempo passava percebi que não era mais a mesma. Havia escolhido o caminho da solidão e amargura e, mesmo que tentasse nada mais despertava meu interesse, pois meu descontentamento era imensurável. Perdi o interesse por pequenas coisas e até feitiços e rituais não me interessavam mais. Talvez, tivesse perdido o interesse pela própria vida.

_Por que continuar viva, então?_


	16. Capítulo XVI

**CAPÍTULO XVI

* * *

**

Era uma sensação estranha sentir-se vazia. Fraca e tola como uma humana. Repleta de amargura e remorso. Não havia mais motivos para continuar aquilo, pensei enquanto olhava a manhã fria de outono nascer.

_Havia coisas que precisava fazer, coisas que não me perdoaria caso deixasse para trás e que me perseguiriam caso houvesse algo depois da morte._

_Só esperava saber como estava meu bebê e olhá-lo mais uma última vez._

Fechei o diário repleto com todos meus sentimentos mais íntimos e que tentei expulsar de meu coração com o decorrer dos anos. No final, fora em vão. Contudo, não podia deixar minha memória desaparecer daquela forma. Coloquei-o sob meu casaco e sai de casa uma última vez.

Cinco anos haviam se passado desde o nascimento de meu filho e foram longos anos de solidão, mas tudo terminaria hoje.

Lá estava o orfanato de Fortuna. Imponente e antigo. Havia um bonito jardim em seus fundos e era lá que eu espreitava, sobre uma árvore, pequenas crianças brincarem, outras sozinhas sentadas no gramado com o olhar de tristeza e desânimo. Não foi difícil encontrar a única criança com cabelos brancos e olhos azuis. Ele estava isolado das demais e brincava com uma lesma no chão de terra. A criança estava próxima o suficiente de mim, mas não ousei me aproximar ou chamar sua atenção, contudo ele olhou em minha direção o que me fez estremecer. O pequeno garoto levantou-se do chão e caminhou até perto do muro, onde a árvore em que estava era próxima. Ele não me viria, mas mesmo assim não podia correr o risco, apesar de desejar tanto dizer que o amava.

Apenas o olhei pela última vez e desci da árvore com um pulo.

_Espero que sua sorte seja melhor que a minha._

Havia mais uma pessoa que gostaria de rever. A pessoa que mais se assemelhava a um irmão e que há mais de cinco anos não via.

* * *

Bati na porta da loja _Devil May Cry_ e esperei vários minutos até ouvir passos. Uma jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos de diferentes cores atendeu. Não a conhecia e ela me olhou intrigada, esperando que dissesse algo.

- Dante, por favor.

Ela olhou para trás e disse entediada:

- Entre.

Assim que entrei, Dante que estava em sua mesa, como de costume, me olhou com um misto de raiva e surpresa e falou:

- Taria? Por que decidiu me visitar?

- Eu quero falar com você.

- Claro... – levantou-se e caminhou em minha direção. – Lady, pode me deixar sozinho, por favor? – pediu calmamente para a jovem que concordou com a cabeça e saiu pela porta da frente na mesma hora.

- O que aconteceu? – Dante perguntou sem cerimônias.

- Eu queria te entregar algo – fale tirando do casaco meu diário.

Assim que dei em suas mãos, continuei:

- Por favor, não me julgue ao ler isso.

- Por que está me entregando isso?

- Uma forma para pedir perdão, talvez.

Dante perdeu o olhar irritado e disse sem esconder sua preocupação:

- Você está tão diferente. Até seu olhar mudou... Taria, pare de sofrer, por favor.

- Dante, você não sabe muita coisa. Eu tenho meus motivos para estar assim, mas acho que entenderá o que eu digo.

Caminhei na direção da porta e disse antes de sair:

- Adeus, Dante.

- Você não pode simplesmente ir embora. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Olhe só para você! Não pode ficar sozinha! Vai acabar cometendo uma loucura!

Ele caminhou até a porta, mas eu o impedi. Sabia que Dante teria essa reação, mas não podia deixá-lo argumentar, porque sabia que aquilo seria apenas pior para nós dois.

- Não, Dante. Não se desgaste com isso. Eu só queria dizer que você foi como um irmão para mim.

- Se você gostasse assim de mim não iria embora desse jeito.

- Boa sorte caçando demônios. Você sempre foi muito bom nisso.

Dei um sorriso tímido e desci as escadas. Dante ainda estava parado na porta, mas ele não conseguiu me seguir. Acreditava que, em seu íntimo, ele sabia que seria inútil.

_Eu vou sentir sua falta, mestiço...

* * *

_

Voltei para minha mansão e subi as escadas lentamente até a biblioteca. Despedi-me daquele lugar cheio de lembranças, nem todas agradáveis, e sentei-me no divã. Havia uma pequena mesa ao meu lado e de lá peguei um pequeno frasco translúcido; apenas um veneno presente no diário de Vergil que havia encontrado. Bebi seu conteúdo e derrubei o frasco já vazio no chão. Deitei-me e olhei o dia de outono que se arrastava do outro lado. Finalmente não seria mais necessário sentir o tempo correr lentamente enquanto continuava tentando viver uma vida normal.

Sentia meus olhos pesarem. Iria me despedir de um mundo que não via mais lógica. Seria fraqueza aquele ato?

Se me perguntassem anos atrás, eu diria que apenas almas fracas buscavam o suicídio. Eu não estava errada naqueles tempos. Hoje, eu era uma alma fraca, uma mera lembrança do que eu era antes.

Era estranho despedir-se do mundo daquela maneira.

Não muito longe dali, sabia que Dante lia o conteúdo do diário. Ele entenderia, mais que ninguém, como era sentir-se isolada.

Senti meu coração perder o ritmo. Suspirei profundamente e percebi que havia lágrimas em meus olhos. Era o fim.

Limpei as lágrimas de minha humanidade e fechei os olhos finalmente.

* * *

**FIM

* * *

**

**Nota final:** É, "A Culpa" chegou ao final. Um final triste, mas acho que inevitável. Tentei encontrar outra solução para a Taria, mas ela era uma alma desesperada. Acho que era humana demais e por isso sofreu tanto assim com as perdas que teve. Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, até mesmo do final suicida.  
Foi um prazer escrever essa fic e também fiquei chateada com o final que tive que dar para a Taria, afinal eu gostava muito dela e não é legal matar suas criações favoritas. Mas foi necessário.


End file.
